365 Dias
by valeriepiensa
Summary: Varios años despues de la secundaria Rachel esta a punto de casarse con Finn, antes de llegar al altar, Quinn aparece decidida a impedir que algo suceda...
1. Piloto

Era un 24 de Julio, un día nublado con algo de lluvia, el viento rosaba las ventanas de la ciudad, dibujando la silueta de una delgada chica de cabello dorado, con ojos color avellana, profundos y misteriosos, tristes…esa era Quinn Fabray

**365 dias**

**Santana.-**"Oye tu piensas quedarte en modo estatua todo el tiempo, o piensas ayudarme" – grito la latina.

**Quinn.-**"Eh?, disculpa me distraje con esos chicos" – señalo a un par de niños en patines que jugaban cerca de ahí.

**Santana.-**"Si, lo que sea toma!" – le dio una pesada bolsa.

Ambas subieron a una camioneta, llena de bolsas por todas partes.

Quinn subio al asiento del copiloto, tomo el cinturón de seguridad lo acomodo, suspiro, puso su mirada fija en la ventana y recargo su cabeza en el cristal de la puerta. Santana recién entraba en la camioneta, miro a su amiga, hizo una mueca y encendió el auto.

La ciudad de lima Ohio, se iba dibujando conforme avanzaban por la carretera, tantos años lejos y no había cambiado mucho. La respiración lenta y melancólica de la rubia se escuchaba, Santana encendió a radio.

_-Sonaba One and Only de Adele –_

La latina desvió su camino y condujo hasta quedar enfrente de la secundaria William McKenly, Quinn estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo, se dio cuenta hasta que miro pasar a su lado a unas chicas vestidas con traje de porrista, eso la saco de su trance.

**Quinn.-**"Que hacemos aquí?"- dijo mirando la puerta de la escuela.

**Santana.-**"Quinn, no puedo creer que pienses que soy estúpida"

**Quinn.-**"De que hablas?".

**Santana.-**"Crees que no se porque estas asi?".

**Quinn.-**"No, no entiendo"- tartamudeo un poco.

**Santana.-**"Si de verdad la amas, ¿Por qué no haces algo?".

La rubia se quedo helada, frunció sus cejas, trago algo de saliva , el aire comenzaba a escasear, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

**Santana.-**"Dios Quinn, se va a casar hoy!"

El sonido de la puerta de la camioneta abriéndose se escuchó, Santana corrió tras ella, Quinn camino a paso firme a través del gran estacionamiento, hasta llegar al campo de futbol, se sentó sobre una de las gradas. Santana llego poco después.

**Quinn.-**"Crees que no lo se, crees que no me importa!" – dijo finalmente.

**Santana.-**"Pareciera que no…".

**Quinn.-**"Es solo que…"-se quedó en silencio.

**Santana.-**"Que?".

**Quinn.-**"Ella ya lo eligió a el, que mas puedo hacer?".

**Santana.-**"Que mas?, que tal decirle lo que sientes?".

**Quinn.-** rio – "Si claro, Hola Rachel sabes no te puedes casar porque eh estado enamorada de ti desde la secundaria, y pienso que casarte es una estúpida idea, debes casarte pero conmigo".

**Santana.-**"Al menos es algo".

**Quinn.-**"No tiene caso San, ella será feliz y …".

**Santana.-**"De verdad eres Quinn Fabray, la chica que si quería algo lo conseguía"- dijo la latina fuertemente.

**Quinn.-**"Esa chica quedo en la secundaria"- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

**Santana.-**"No Quinn… esa chica sigues siendo tu, no puedo permitirte no hacer algo, no quiero verte así todos los días de tu vida, si de verdad la quieres haz algo".

- Julio 24, 6:00 pm -

**Quinn.-**"Esto es una locura" – caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de la iglesia- "No puedo" – se freno – "No puedo" – intento darse la media vuelta.

**Rachel.-**" Quinn?".

El corazón de la rubia de detuvo, podría reconocer esa voz donde sea , ese aroma, no podía ser de alguien mas.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn eres tu?".

**Quinn.-**"Si"- se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se pusieron en el hermoso rostro de tez morena que tenia enfrente, con unos enormes ojos marrones, que tenían un brillo especial.

**Rachel.-**"Dios que gusto!, pensé que no vendrías"- sonrió sinceramente.

Quinn la tenia enfrente, la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde que tenia 15, la que le habia robado el corazón, la que aun seguía amando como el primer dia, la misma que esa noche se casaría, su corazón estaba echo un lio.

**Quinn.-**"Si, bueno" – suspiro – "Yo solo venia a desearte un…"- las palabras de Santana resonaban en su cabeza, no podía imaginar a Rachel casada, su corazón latia velozmente, su garganta no podía pronunciar nada, Rachel, la miraba intrigada.

Ese era el momento, el ahora o el nunca, no habia nada que hacer o habia todo, Quinn sacudió su cabeza, trago saliva , tomo valor y por todo el amor que le tenia a Rachel...

**Quinn.-**"Venia a desearte una linda boda" – suspiro por la frustración, se dio la media vuelta e intento caminar hacían la puerta, la amaba demasiado y no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad….pero su cuerpo tenia otros planes.

Antes de salir se dio la vuelta, avanzo segura y decidida, Rachel la miraba asustada, Quinn con cada paso recordaba el momento donde la había conocido, con esos raros suéteres con renos en frente y esa enorme sonrisa, la primera vez que le hablo, o el día que supo su nombre…

Se paro frente a la morena, con sus manos tomo su rostro, Rachel no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar , cuando sintió los tibios labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, era un beso cargado de todo lo que no se había dicho, de todo lo que faltaba por decirse…Quinn se aferro a ese momento, hasta que soltó a Rachel quien no sabia que hacer, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento…"- quizo correr, huir , cambiarse el nombre…todo.

**Rachel.-**"Quien te crees que eres!".

La rubia se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

**Rachel.-**"No puedes irte un día, dejar todo en lima , luego volver, no cualquier día, No , el día de mi boda! Y… besarme, Quien te crees que eres!"- dijo alterada.

La rubia la miraba paralizada.

**Tina.-**"Rach… ya va a empezar corre , todos esperan por ti!".

Rachel se quedo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, su respiración se escuchaba tan agitada como si hubiese corrido durante horas, Quinn al escuchar esas palabras y ver el rostro pálido de Rachel se dio la media vuelta e intento huir , de nuevo.

**Tina.-**"Quinn no te quedas, necesitamos ayuda".

**Quinn.-** mirando hacia la puerta – "Lo, lo siento debo irme".

**Tina.-**"Rachel, vamos Finn espera".

Rachel vio salir por la puerta a Quinn luego puso sus manos sobre sus labios, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Quién se creía Quinn para venir y armar semejante tormenta?,¿Por qué lo hizo?.

Fuera de la iglesia Quinn caminaba hacia la camioneta donde Santana la esperaba ansiosa por saber que había sucedido.

**Santana.-**"Vamos rubia que paso, cuenta".

**Quinn.-**"Al diablo todo, vámonos de aquí rápido".- intentaba abrir la camioneta pero no podía su mente estaba desenfocada, perdida en los labios de Rachel, en saber que estaba ahí adentro y que se iba a casar con Finn Hudson.

**Santana.-"**Vamos Quinn que paso , no puede ser tan malo, no escuche a nadie gritar".

Mientras la rubia intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, se podían escuchar las campanas de la iglesia resonar , anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, parecía que todo estaba a punto de terminar para Quinn.

**Santana.-**"Quinn…estas bien" – se recargo junto a ella sobre la camioneta.

**Quinn.-**"Fue una estupidez…" – miraba al cielo con esos hermosos ojos color avellana – " pero ya esta…" – intentaba recomponer su postura –"Ella se casa , yo regreso a New York y aquí no paso nada" – sonreía falsamente.

Santana no necesitaba decir nada, solo la abrazo fuertemente, entendía que Quinn siempre había estado enamorada de Rachel, desde que estudiaron juntas en Lima aunque le había costado su trabajo reconocerlo, sabia el dolor que le causaba a su amiga saber como se iba a casar con Finn, y ella estaba ahí para apoyarla.

A lo lejos el sonido improvisto de las puertas de la iglesia abriéndose las sorprendió, las aves que estaban cerca volaron al oír semejante ruido, de aquel lugar salió Rachel corriendo buscando un lugar a donde ir Santana y Quinn estaban sorprendidas.

**Santana.-**"Pero que …."

Rachel camino hasta ellas con la respiración agitada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con un nudo en la garganta.Quinn no quería ni mirarla aunque se moría por saber que estaba sucediendo.

**Santana.-**"No me digas que esas imitando a Julia Roberts en novia fugitiva…"

Quinn miro a la latina haciéndole entender que no era el momento para sus elocuentes comentarios.

**Rachel.-**"Santana por favor quieres encender tu maldito auto e irnos de aquí".

**Santana.-**"Espera Berry que rayos esta pasando, que no te ibas a casar con Frankenteen".

Quinn viendo la cara de desesperación de Rachel, la cara de confusión de Santana y Finn saliendo de la iglesia en busca de la joven diva, hizo lo que mejor pudo, le quito las llaves de la camioneta a Santana encendió la marcha y espero a que las chicas subieran, tal vez y solo tal vez esta era una especie de oportunidad para ella y Rachel, tal vez …., era demasiado pensar, así que solo acelero hasta dejar atrás la silueta de la iglesia.


	2. 4 años antes

4 años antes

**Quinn.-**"Escucha Rachel gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, jamás imagine que tuviera que pedírtelo". – Sonreía apenada.

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes, después de todo cuando Kurt se mudó a Londres y Santana finalmente consiguió otro departamento" – suspiro –"El lugar quedo muy solo, será bueno tener compañía"

Caminaban a través del pasillo, Quinn llevaba sus maletas, era el último año de su carrera y debía hacer un proyecto final además de comenzar a trabajar para pequeñas cadenas televisivas, jamás imagino que terminaría viviendo en casa de Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Hey que te parece si la cena la invito yo, no seria muy buena invitada si hago que cocines".- intentaba ser amable.

**Rachel.-**"Tienes razón!, de echo soy pésima cocinando siempre me tenían que ayudar los chicos supongo que a partir de hoy tendrás que invitarme tu".

**Quinn.-**"Oye tampoco abuses" – sonreía.

Las chicas habían ido a un buen restaurante de la gran manzana, un lugar discreto pero que tenían todo tipo de comida, ideal para las jóvenes veganas , estaban sentadas al costado de una gran ventana que daba la visa hacia las calles de New York, las luces parecían pequeñas luciérnagas iluminando la noche, aunque Quinn y Rachel jamás fueron las mejores amigas ahora intentaban serlo, después de todo el instituto había quedado atrás hace algunos años y ya no eran unas niñas, o al menos eso era lo que la rubia se repetía constantemente.

**Rachel.-**"Oye y de que va todo esto de trabajar en New York?".

**Quinn.-**"Pues"- hizo una pausa para mojar su garganta – "Estoy a poco de terminar mi carrera y me gustaría comenzar a trabajar en la dirección de alguna nueva película , pero ya sabes es difícil asi que comenzare por ayudar en algún proyecto pequeño , nada pretensioso y después veremos".

Rachel miraba encantada hablar a la rubia, parecía tan inteligente, tan segura de lo que quería.

**Rachel.-**"Vaya Quinn Fabray nunca te imagine de directora de cine" – rio – "Eras mas bien del tipo asistente inmobiliario" – le jugaba una broma.

**Quinn.-**"Oye!" – le aventó una servilleta.

Pocas semanas después

Rachel esperaba ansiosa en la entrada del mismo restaurante en el que había cenado la primera noche de Quinn en la ciudad, parecía impaciente miraba su reloj a cada segundo como si mirarlo hiciera que la rubia apareciera, desde aquella noche habían ido a cenar ahí todos los días, se había vuelto algo asi como una tradición, Rachel jamás imagino que la rubia fuese tan encantadora siempre atenta y con conversaciones interesantes, nada que ver con el tipo de personas con las que trataba todos los días en NYADA.

**Rachel.-**"¿Quinn Fabray dónde estás?".- miraba su celular.

**Quinn.-**"Tranquila diva ya estoy aquí".

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento es que a una diva nunca la pueden dejar esperando" – intentaba parecer firme, la verdad es que se había preocupado por la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"¿Vamos entrando?".

Las chicas entraron en el lugar, donde los meseros ya las conocían les apartaban la misma mesa de siempre donde tantas veces habían reído y algunas llorado. Rachel tomo asiento seguida de Quinn.

**Quinn.-**"Bien, muero de hambre".

Rachel la miraba encantada, los ojos color avellana de la rubia, la naturalidad con la que actuaba.

**Rachel.-**"Bueno me vas a decir por que tardaste tanto, casi muero congelada esperándote".

**Quinn.-**"Oye oye tranquila, que no era necesario que me esperas afuera, pudiste haber entrado" – levanto su ceja izquierda haciéndole ver que había otras opciones – "En fin estaba muy ocupada sobornando gente para conseguirte eso".

Saco de su bolso una pequeña caja, y la puso sobre la mesa.

**Rachel.-**"¿Qué es eso?".

**Quinn.-**"No se tu dime, tuve que sobornar a medio estudio para traerlo".

Rachel lo miro detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio que se trataba de la versión especial de una de sus películas favoritas.

**Rachel.-**"Oh por Dios!, donde la conseguiste". – Sonaba emocionada.

**Quinn.-**"Pues después de que por dos semanas nuestros únicos temas de conversación eran la calefacción del piso y esa película, pues tenia que verla así que decidí conseguirla"- intentaba restarle importancia.

**Rachel.-**"Y en vez de hablar con el portero para que compusiera la calefacción era mas fácil conseguir la versión especial…vaya Quinn eres increíble". -La rubia se sonrojo un poco. –"Ya esta!, vamos a casa y la vemos" – se puso de pie.

**Quinn.-**"Oye pero muero de hambre…" – La miro suplicante.

**Rachel.-**"Ordenamos para llevar, vamos muero por verla".

Minutos Despues.

**Quinn.-**"Eres una desconsidera Rachel Berry mira que dejarme sin cenar" – caminaban juntas hasta el departamento mientras Rachel se sostenía del brazo de la rubia.

Rachel solo se quedo en silencio en los últimos meses en los que habían convivido habían creado una bonita amistad, parecía como si no les costara trabajo adaptarse una a la otra, aunque Quinn siempre intentaba mantenerse distante a veces era muy difícil cuando Rachel se comportaba tan tierna.

Al entrar en el departamento Rachel tomo algunas almohadas y una gran sabana que coloco sobre el suelo, hizo alunas palomitas y las puso sobre la pequeña mesa que adornaba la sala, Quinn ayudo a poner la película.

**Quinn.-**"Bien veamos que tan buena es, y escúchame bien Berry sino me agrada tendrás que reponerme mi cena".

Después de unas horas, la película había terminado y las chicas permanecían acostadas, una al lado de la otra mirando hacia el techo.

**Quinn.-**"Debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal" – se acostó sobre su brazo para mirar a la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn por favor estabas llorando" – se recostó para mirar a la rubia frente a frente.

Era extraña esa sensación que recorría el cuerpo de Rachel cada vez que la rubia sonreía, hablaba o hacia algo, la manera en la que lograba hacerla sonrojar con cualquier cosa, la manera en la que la miraba o incluso la forma en la que el mismo ambiente parecía diferente cuando ambas estaban juntas.

**Quinn.-**"No estaba llorando , es solo que…." - la rubia no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Rachel eran tan expresivos y parecían iluminar la habitación, Quinn sabia que estaba perdida dese hacia mucho tiempo venia sintiendo cosas por Rachel, cosas que no quería hacer notar ni quería que fuesen realidad, pero es que la sonrisa de la morena, la intensidad con la que hacia las cosas no facilitaban en nada su concentración - "Es solo que me parece increíble que hayan terminado asi las cosas".

**Rachel.-**"Olvidalo rubia, pero si es asi entonces no tengo por que mostrarte la segunda parte de la película donde todo se resuelve".

**Quinn.-**"Espera que paso, volvieron a estar juntos?"-

**Rachel.-**"Aha! No que no te interesaba" – rio – "No Quinn no hay segunda parte lo siento" – hizo cara triste para burlarse de ella.

Meses Despues

**Kurt .-"**Hermosa estuviste increíble Rachel , me siento muy orgulloso de ti" – abrazo a la joven diva quien acababa de presentar su primera obra teatral en una producción no muy grande pero era la primera vez que las luces de Broadway le daban la bienvenida.

**Rachel.-**"Oh Kurt muchas gracias por venir".

Algunos de los chicos el glee club se acercaban para felicitarla, Rachel simplemente lucia radiante, entre ellos estaba Finn quien intentaba felicitarla, pero la concentración de la morena estaba perdida, perdida en no ver a Quinn por ningún lado había prometido que iria pero no parecía haber cumplido.

**Finn.-**"Oye luces increíble me siento muy feliz por ti" – sonreía.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias Finn eres muy amable".

** .-**"Siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos Rachel".

**Kurt.-**"Bueno que les parece si vamos a festejar este gran éxito".

Todos asintieron era una buena oportunidad para ponerse al corriente sobre como iban andando sus vidas, Rachel sonrió y se le hacía de mala educación decirles que no, pero en realidad estaba algo molesta por que cierta rubia no se había aparecido por ahí.

**Rachel.-**"Bueno chicos yo los alcanzo voy a hablar con algunos compañeros y voy por mis cosas en unos minutos estoy con ustedes".

**Finn.-**"Si, yo te espero no hay problema".

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes Finn vayan yo los alcanzo" .

La morena en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se escapó y se encerro en su camerino, se recargo contra la puerta para después mirar su celular, no había ni una sola llamada o mensaje de la rubia, se sentía muy enojada. Quizo mandarle algún mensaje pero su orgullo era muy grande y si ella no se había preocupado por ir a verla en la noche mas importante en su reciente carrera ella tampoco lo haría.

Aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos saber de la rubia así que haciendo a un lado su orgullo tomo su celular, antes la puerta sobre la que estaba recargada sonó, la morena la abrió enojada.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…."-

La rubia le sonreía ampliamente, aunque la morena la miraba mas bien algo enojada.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya luces increíble".

**Rachel.-**"Claro" –sono cortante.

**Quinn.-**"Que tienes Rach te han dicho algo malo de la obra".

**Rachel.-**"No de echo a todos les gusto a todos los que la vieron". Se dio la media vuelta.

**Quinn.-**"Bueno eso es natural si lo hiciste increíble".

**Rachel.-**"Como puedes decir eso Quinn si ni siquiera estuviste para verme" – la voz de la morena se escuchaba a quebrantada y sus ojos algo tristes – "Quinn era muy importante para mi".

**Quinn.-**"De que hablas Rach si no me perdí ni un solo minuto de la obra". – le sonaba encantador que la morena estuviera enojada por pensar que ella no la había ido a ver.

**Rachel.-**"Mientes".

**Quinn.-**"No diva jamas me perdería una cosa tan importante para ti" – tomo su mano.

Rachel al contacto sintió que el piso temblaba que su respiración se agitaba y que de repente todo el enojo que sentía se había esfumado.

**Rachel.-**"Entonces por que no viniste a felicitarme como los demás".- bajo su cara.

**Quinn.-**"Bueno yo te quería tener solo para mi y felicitarte como se debe y con tanta gente allá afuera es un poco difícil, ya sabes las desventajas de ser amiga de una diva de Broadway".

**Rachel.-**"No te creo".

**Quinn.-**"Vamos no seas asi afloja un poco y vayamos a celebrar".

**Rachel.-**"De echo los chicos del glee club están esperando por nosotras en el restaurante al que siempre vamos".

Quinn la miro fijamente a los ojos, Rachel era tan hermosa y el haberla visto sobre el escenario demostrándole a todo Broadway lo que era capas de hacer la hacia sentir tan orgullosa, como si después de todos esos años de conocerla el éxito de la morena fuera también su propio éxito.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…estas ahí".

**Quinn.-**"Ehh lo siento estaba distraída, Rach de verdad estuviste increíble se que has trabajado duro por esto y se que llegaras muy lejos".

La sensación que inundaba el cuerpo de la morena era inmensa el calor que venia de la mano de la rubia, lo bien que se sentía estar ahí, la habían felicitado muchas personas pero por alguna razón las únicas palabras que deseaba escuchar eran las de Quinn, sin pensarlo mucho y suponiendo que la rubia no lo iba a hacer, la morena se alzo un poco sobre sus pies y la abrazo fuertemente, tomándola por sorpresa, era una sensaion tan diferente a las demás, tan cálida, tan perfecta como si de alguna manera fuese familiar, Quinn estaba sorprendía pero a los pocos segundos rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la morena, el rose de sus pieles, la combinación del aroma de sus cuerpos , la delgada línea que iba desapareciendo entre ellas.

Al separarse la rubia miro de manera diferente a Rachel, su corazón estaba palpitando sin control, los labios entre abiertos de la rubia, su mirada oscilante entre aquellos ojos marrones que la estaban poniendo nerviosa, Quinn coloco su mano sobre el oído de la morena despejando un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro.

Quinn Fabray lo sabia, lo sentía, estaba muriendo desde hace tiempo por Rachel, no sabia de que manera había pasado pero algo dentro de ella quería gritar el nombre de Rachel a cada segundo, cuando no estaban juntas moría de ganas de regresar a su lado, cuando estaba con ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse no sabia con exactitud de que se trataba todo eso hasta que recibió ese abrazo, hasta que de repente comenzó a sentir la necesidad de…

Sin mucho que pensar, sin mucho que reflexionar Quinn se acerco al rostro de la morena, Rachel la miraba directamente a los ojos como si supiera que pasaría a continuación y sin poner mucha oposición cerro los ojos, la rubia sintió ese impulso dentro de su cuerpo y en un sorprendente instante sus labios se encontraron en aquel camerino de un pequeño teatro de Broadway en un momento anhelado en silencio por tanto tiempo.

Antes de poder continuar la rubia se quito miro asustada a la morena que la miraba sorprendía Quinn estúpidamente salió del lugar, necesitaba aire, corrió hacia afuera del teatro y camino por varios minutos entre la noche iluminada por las farolas un mar de imágenes pasaban por su mente.

**Quinn.-**"Que esta pasando Dios, que , que fue eso".- caminaba sin ningún sentido.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba muy cerca de central park asi que se sento aislada del mundo en una pequeña banca nada concurrida, necesitaba relajarse.

**Quinn.-**"Dios fui una estúpida".

Saco su celular y busco en su lista de contactos quería mandarle un mensaje a Rachel pero no pudo asi que mejor marco otro numero.

**Quinn.-**"Contesta …Contesta".

_**-*Santana**__.-"Fabray que horas son estas de …"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Santana algo paso"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Estas embarazada otra vez Dios Quinn el gobierno no paga por esas cosas…"_

_**-*Quinn.-**__"No seas tonta Santana es algo importante…"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"¿Qué paso?"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Bese a Rachel…bueno nos besamos, bueno eso creo"._

_Un silencio enorme apareció al otro lado del teléfono._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Santana estas ahí?"_

_**-*Santana**__.-"Lo sabia!, siempre lo supe vamos todos lo suponíamos…entonces si estas embarazada?"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Dios Santana es enserio no se que hacer"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Haber tranquila, cuéntame que sucedio"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"No, no lo se de repente estábamos en el camerino yo la estaba felicitando por lo bien que había echo su función y luego ….paso, después salio corriendo, no supe que hacer estaba , estoy! Confundida y …no se, no se"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Saliste huyendo?"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Supongo, Seguro Rachel me odia en este momento"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Haber espera, tu ,tu querías besarla?"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Si". _–Suspiro.

_**-*Santana**__.-"Quinn estas diciéndome que sientes cosas por la enana?"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Santana ayúdame no me regañes ni me digas cosas raras"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Te arrepientes de haberla besado?"_

_**-*Quinn.-**__"No". – _sonrio.

_**-*Santana**__.-"Quinn Fabray estas perdida"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Escucha yo, desde hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo cosas por ella pero no le había dicho nada por que, por que no soy gay, es decir No, pero pero hoy sentí tantas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla…seguro Rachel debe estar enfadada conmigo"._

_**-*Santana**__.-"Quinn, Rachel se quito cuando la besaste? …"._

En ese momento Quinn dejo de escuchar las palabras de la latina, era cierto!, Rachel nunca se quito cuando Quinn la había besado, mas bien tenia serias intensiones de corresponder aquel beso, ¿Acaso Rachel también sentía algo por ella?.

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Eres increíble gracias!". –__colgó._

La rubia no necesitaba mas, solo deseaba platicar con Rachel estaba convencida que la única que podía sacarla de dudas era ella, y ojala sintiera lo mismo que ella, ojala Rachel también quisiera estar con ella, se moria de ganas de saberlo, asi que corrió a su departamento pero al llegar las luces estaban apagadas asi que supuso estaría en el restaurante junto a los demás.

Mientras tanto Rachel en el camerino se sentía fatal, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, no supo hacer otra cosa, no quería regresar a casa probablemente Quinn estaría ahí asi que decidió ir con los chicos después de todo la estaban esperando, al llegar al lugar todos cenaban felices y muy animados.

**Kurt.-**"No puedo creer que Tina haya echo eso" – reia.

** .-**"Bueno alguna vez Quinn lo hizo no es cierto Rachel". – todos miraron a la morena que estaba mas perdida que nada en una tasa de café hirviente – "Rachel?".

**Rachel.-**"Um? Que pasa?".

** .-"**Quinn alguna vez también lo hizo no?".

**Rachel.-**"Que le hace pensar que yo se todo sobre Quinn" – sono alterada.

** .-**"Bueno tu….".

**Rachel.-**"Yo no se nada sobre Quinn dejen de preguntarme por ella esta bien!" – se levanto, necesitaba aire fresco y decidió salir un rato.

Rachel estaba confundía, por que Quinn se había alejado, por primera vez se había sentido expuesta y luego la rubia había salido huyendo, en esos momentos solo quería hablar con Quinn decirle que pensaba que estaba enamorada de ella y que ojala Quinn sintiera lo mismo ojala…

**Finn.-**"Rachel…?".

**Rachel.-**"Finn que haces aquí ahora vuelvo".

**Finn.-**"Solo quería decirte que se por que estas asi, se por que estas enojada".

**Rachel.-**"Lo, lo sabes? Es decir que…lo sabes?"- decía sorprendia.

**Finn.-**"Si se que vernos te trae recuerdos y lo comprendo me pasa lo mismo, no te eh olvidado Rachel te amo" – La cara de sorpresa de la morena era enorme hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Finn de esa manera, lo mas sorpréndete fue cuando Finn la beso, estaba tan sorprendida que no le dio tiempo de quitarse ni de reaccionar a tiempo.

Del otro lado de la calle la rubia había llegado en el momento exacto, sintió como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre su piel, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos casi al instante casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse, se dio la media vuelta e intento hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido pero no podía, no podía, se sentía estúpida, pensando que tal vez Rachel sentía algo por ella, se sentía usada, se sentía traicionada aun cuando nada había empezado, si había iniciado en su corazón, como era posible que en la misma noche Rachel besara a ella y luego a Finn, la rubia podía ser cualquier cosa pero no tonta, al menos eso pensaba.

**Rachel.-**"Finn que demonios estás haciendo, escucha no se qué pienses que está sucediendo pero estas equivocado MUY equivocado". – Le dijo molesta.

La morena regreso a su mesa, salir había empeorado las cosas, busco su bolso para irse pero no pudo y los demás la hicieron quedarse, aun en contra de lo que quisiera, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, era un desastre. Cuando por fin regreso a su departamento dispuesta a decirle a Quinn lo que sentía se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Esa noche Quinn tomo sus cosas del departamento de la morena sabía que tal vez actuaba de forma inmadura pero así era el amor poco razonable, se sentía fatal y lo que menos quería era ver a Rachel así que decidió irse por unos días, esos días se hicieron semanas y Quinn no tuvo el valor para volver a hablar con la morena, inicialmente por que le dolía, después por que creyó que todo había sido algo sin importancia para la morena, pero con el tiempo se pudo aclarar en sus ideas y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Rachel, aunque ya era tarde, sentía que ya no había manera de componer las cosas y se había echo a la idea de que había perdido su oportunidad con ella, si es que alguna vez la hubo.

Hasta aquel sábado tres años, después en el que recibió una nota debajo de su puerta, una invitación de bodas anunciando el matrimonio entre Rachel y Finn, algo que le hizo revivir sus emociones y darse cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos nunca se habían marchado y que ahora si en definitiva cuando salieran de aquella iglesia la iba a perder para siempre…

Pero ….al parecer el destino les había preparado algo diferente….

DIA 1:

* * *

Hola!, espero que esta nueva historia les guste, veamos de que va!

Saludos desde Veracruz , Mexico ;)

¿Que les ha parecido?


	3. ¿Cual es tu plan?

_365 Dias_

Capítulo 3: "¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Día 1

Las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo nocturno de Lima se iban despejando, dejando ver detrás el naciente Sol. Quinn había conducido por horas, sin sentido alguno, solamente escuchando el llanto de la morena que ponía su cara contra el cristal, a las pocas horas se había quedado profundamente dormida, Santana por primera vez en mucho tiempo había guardado silencio, permanecía tranquila jugando con su celular, Quinn tenia un mar de dudas en su cabeza pero no era el momento ni el lugar para aclararse.

**Santana .-**"Rubia, no es que no me agrade huir de Lima con la enana y contigo en un viaje improvisando en mi camioneta nueva, con un montón de arreglos florales atrás y sin saber a donde vamos, pero enserio ¿acaso tienes un plan?".

**Quinn.-**"No". – mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

**Santana.-**"Es decir has estado conduciendo por horas, ¿sabes dónde estamos?"

**Quinn.-**"No".

**Santana.-**"Esto es desesperante si me vas a hacer cómplice del rapto de la enana mínimo quiero saber que papel estoy haciendo".

**Quinn.-**"Que te parece el papel de guía".

**Santana.-**"No entiendo, guía?, guía espiritual , me alagas pero no soy muy buena en eso…"

**Quinn .-**"Guía de caminos, no tengo idea donde habrá una estación de gas y nos quedamos sin combustible".

**Santana.-**"Claro", tomo su celular hizo algunos movimientos…- "QUE DEMONIOS!".

**Quinn. -**"Que pasa" – se asusto – "No me digas que nos hemos pasado la estación debo regresar" – intentaba dar vuelta.

**Santana.-**"No, es decir maldita sea Fabray has conducido hasta el maldito fin del mundo". – miraba hacia los lados. – "Estamos en Saint Louis".

Quinn solo se mordido el labio, sabía que había conducido por varias horas pero nunca imagino que tanto.

**Quinn.-**"Mier…. y acaso en Saint Louis no hay estaciones de gas".

Después de unos minutos las chicas llegaron a una estación de gas, la latina bajo de la camioneta y de inmediato se introdujo en la pequeña tienda que había, realmente estaba muriendo de hambre. Quinn se dedicó a llenar el tanque, mientras miraba por el cristal a Rachel dormir. Dentro de su cuerpo podía sentir esa extraña mezcla de emociones que le hacían perder el control, no quería hacerse ideas sobre el porque Rachel había huido pero en el fondo muy en el fondo esperaba que aquel fugaz beso tuviera algo que ver.

**Quinn.-**"Rach…despierta"- Susurraba. – "Oye despierta…."

La morena comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, mientras quitaba el cabello que cubría su rostro y miraba a la rubia quien le ofrecía un vaso de café que Santana había traído con ella.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias"- lo sujeto con sus manos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sabía que tenia que dar una buena explicación pero no sabía por donde comenzar ni ella sabía bien que ocurría, Santana la miraba como si quisiera sacarle la verdad a golpes, mientras la rubia claramente se sentía aun apenada por lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

**Santana.-**"Te sientes mejor?".

**Rachel.-**"Si, gracias".

**Santana.-**"Excelente, ahora habla, que demonios pasa Rachel?".

**Quinn.-**"Sant…".

**Santana.-**"Que?, acaso soy la única que quiere saber?".

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento, de verdad no quería causarles problemas, solo necesitaba salir de ahí".

**Santana.-**"ahora que?".- miro a la rubia.

**Quinn.-** suspiro – "Bien pues, Rachel deberías contarnos porque saliste de ahí corriendo, digo para saber que hacer…".

Santana la miro casi burlándose del argumento de la rubia para sacarle la verdad a la joven diva.

**Rachel.-**"No quiero hablar, solo , solo no quiero regresar a Lima no ahora, si les causo muchas molestias puedo tomar un autobús".

**Santana.-**"Gran idea!, así podre llegar a mi cita , vámonos". – abría la puerta de la camioneta.

**Quinn.-**"Un autobús, a dónde?". – Miro a la morena – "No puedes andar por la calle con un vestido de novia, ni siquiera sabes a donde iras, ni tienes dinero para hacerlo"- hablaba con rapidez – "Es una pésima idea". – intentaba sonar convincente.

Santana se golpeó contra el cristal, sabía que Quinn no iba a dejar a la morena tan fácilmente.

**Santana.-**"De acuerdo, que propones". -La rubia sonrió para sí misma.

**Quinn.-**"Rach, que te parece regresar a New York?".

Horas después.

**Santana.-**"Haber entiendo todo lo de "Regresemos a New York", puedes estar tranquila Rachel " – imitando la voz de Quinn – "Pero por que demonios tengo YO que regresar a Lima por sus cosas y ustedes se irán en MI camioneta".

Las chicas esperaban un autobús en la estación de Saint Louise.

**Quinn.-**"Te lo he dicho varias veces, porque Rachel no puede regresar y yo…." Miro a la latina tratando de que entendiera que esta era su oportunidad para hablar con Rachel.

**Santana.-**"Tu…".

**Quinn.-**"Yo…".

**Rachel.-**"Chicas aquí esta el boleto, Santana te lo agradezco mucho de verdad, no pensé que un dia fuera a pasar por esto y que tu me ayudaras".

**Santana.-**"Tranquila Berry un dia me lo devolverás te lo aseguro". – le guiño el ojo.

**Quinn.-**"Lista el autobús esta por salir".

Las tres caminaron hasta la puerta donde se dividían a los pasajeros del equipaje.

**Santana.-**"Fabray no lo arruines quieres" – la abrazo.

Se despidió de las chicas, esperaron por unos minutos hasta que finalmente el autobús emprendió el camino a Lima.

**Quinn.-**"Excelente, ahora" – suspiro – "Tenemos que arreglar esto"- señalo el vestido de la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Oh por Dios es cierto, no puedo creer que haya andado por Misuri con un vestido de novia"- se sonrojo y miro al suelo.

La rubia pudo sentir en su abdomen un fuerte sentimiento que no sabia muy bien como describir pero que parecían cientos de mariposas rebeldes tratando de huir de su estomago. Amaba la forma en la que la morena se sonrojaba , ese color rosa sobre sus mejillas, la forma en la que su boca se amoldaba a sus emociones.

Las chicas pronto se deshicieron del vestido de novia que Rachel llevaba puesto, afortunadamente Quinn llevaba un cambio de ropa que amablemente le cedió a la morena, quien afortunadamente cabía en esos jeans oscuros.

La rubia al verla no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la hermosa figura del cuerpo de Rachel.

Ambas subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el largo camino a New York, evidentemente era mas fácil que Santana utilizara su camioneta para regresar a Lima y que ellas tomaran un vuelo, pero no podía cambiar 2 días al lado de la morena a 2 horas, en definitiva no estaba en sus planes y nadie la podía culpar.

El celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar incansablemente.

**Rachel.-**"No piensas contestar?".

**Quinn.-**"No, debe ser mi madre preguntando donde estoy" – miro la pantalla del celular, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apago.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**_Oh por Dios finalmente me dirá que paso…- "_Si".

**Rachel.-**"Gracias por tu ayuda".

**Quinn.-**"Claro, no, no te preocupes".

El momento ya era incomodo en si, pero si agregaban que en la radio comenzaba a sonar I kiss a Girl de Kitty Perry, las cosas parecían como si el karma estuviera sobre ellas.

Quinn trataba de obviar la canción y mantenerse firme en su postura como conductora responsable. La morena miraba por la ventana hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y decidió apagar la radio.

**Quinn.-"**Rachel…, me contaras que paso?, Acaso tiene algo que ver con…" – las palabras salían por si solas.

**Rachel.-**"No, no tiene que ver con nada".

**Quinn.-**"¿Entonces?" – La curiosidad la estaba matando.

**Rachel.-**"No se qué paso, de repente estaba ahí parada al lado de Finn y simplemente no pude, no pude…".

La rubia sonrió, quizá ella no había sido la razón por la que Rachel no se casara con Finn pero al menos sabía que aun tenía una oportunidad, que no todo estaba perdido, que quizá en su corazón algo podía regresar.

**Rachel.-**"Pobre Finn la debe estar pasando fatal esta es la segunda vez…".

**Quinn.-**"Pues haber si asi deja de intentarlo…". – Sentencio desde lo más hondo de su corazón – "Lo siento, no quise ser tan torpe".

Rachel movio su cara hacia el lado contrario a Quinn, se sentía terrible por haber dejado a Finn plantado en la iglesia, se sentía extraña de estar en toda una situación tan complicada, primero Finn le propone matrimonio, luego acepta, cuando piensa que todo ira mejor y que por fin pondrá control a su vida llega Quinn y la besa de la nada, luego de repente estaba ahí, camino a New York, en definitiva eran muchas cosas las que estaban pasando, estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera podía ordenar bien sus emociones.

**Quinn.-** _Maldita sea, tenías que arruinarlo, vamos que no es tan difícil solo tengo que dejar a un lado las ganas que tengo de besarla y conducir, no es tan difícil, demonios si lo es, odio verla triste. – "_Escucha lamento ser tan torpe, no quise decir nada malo"- hablo con sinceridad.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo".

**Quinn.-**"Hey tienes hambre?, según esto" – señalo su celular – "Hay un restaurante aquí cerca y podemos parar".

**Rachel.-**"Dios muero de hambre".

Ambas se echaron a reír, hacía varias horas que no comían nada.

Quinn tenía que ser fuerte, es decir Rachel la chica que le robaba el aliento desde que tenía 15 años , la misma que le hizo sentir tantas cosas durante la secundaria, la misma chica que años atrás le había roto el corazón, la chica perfecta a la que amaba estaba ahí frente a ella, indefensa, había esperado casi 3 años desde la última vez que la vio para tratar de arreglar las cosas y esta vez no iba a hacer nada estúpido, o al menos eso creía.

Dia 3

_**-* Quinn.-**__"Lo se lo se , lo siento ya te recompensare lo prometo"._

_**-* Santana.-"**__Mas te vale rubia, como van las cosas?"._

_**-**__*__**Quinn.-**__"Bien supongo, falta poco para llegar a mi departamento y Rachel esta durmiendo, no se qué voy a hacer". – _sonaba preocupada al teléfono.

_**-*Santana**__.-"Pensé que lo tenías todo planeado, en ese mismo instante en el que me mandaste a Lima a arreglar todo este desastre"._

_**-*Quinn.-**__"Lo siento "- suspiro – "Escucha Rachel ya despierta hablamos luego"._

_**.-Santana.-**__"Suerte con eso"._

**Quinn.-**"Buenos días"- Sonreía ampliamente.

**Rachel.-**"Vaya no me había dado cuenta pero si ya estamos en NY".

**Quinn.-**"Si, no quise despertarte, ten paciencia llegaremos a mi departamento en unos minutos".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Dime".

**Rachel.-**"Hace mucho que no se de ti" –durante todo el camino había querido saber sobre la rubia, pero no se atrevía a preguntar hasta ahora –" que ha sido de tu vida".- Aunque no quisiera sentirse de esa manera, el encanto de la rubia era aun mas grande que sus problemas.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya pensé que jamás lo preguntarías…"- sonrió – "Pues después de la última vez que nos vimos" – se sonrojo – "Me mude a un nuevo departamento en el centro, recibí una oferta de trabajo en un pequeño estudio y no hay mucho que decir NY me atrapo, supongo que ahora este es mi lugar, donde todo puede pasar".

**Rachel.-**"Me da gusto que estés bien". – tenia unas ganas inmensas de preguntarle por qué la había dejado aquella noche, porque no había vuelto, pero su orgullo era mas grande y si a Quinn no le importo en su momento a ella tampoco ahora.

Al poco tiempo Quinn entro al estacionamiento de un gran edificio color gris, amabas chicas bajaron de la camioneta y entraron por uno de los elevadores subterráneos.

**Quinn.-**"Escucha, no es muy grande, ni muy cómodo pero espero te sirva".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn te prometo que esto es temporal, no te causare molestias".

En cuanto Quinn abrió la puerta del departamento,Rachel quedo boqui abierta era un pequeño piso con las paredes blancas, todo estaba tan ordenado , tan limpio, se podía sentir que aquel lugar era de la rubia, toda su esencia estaba plasmada en las paredes, en la pequeña sala café incluso en el monto de libros arrumbados en un rincón junto a la escalera.

**Rachel.-**"Vaya…".

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa, esta sucio lo se, dame tiempo lo limpiare".

**Rachel.-**"No, no es perfecto, es tan Tu".

Quinn se quedó en silencio, ¿Había dicho que era tan perfecto como ella?, estúpidos juegos de palabras.

**Rachel.-**"Emm Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Mmm que pasa" – su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

**Rachel.-**"Me dejaras que pase"- sonrio.

**Quinn.-"**Claro, que torpe pasa, de acuerdo ese de allá es el baño, aquí esta la sala, arriba vamos…"- subio las escaleras esperando a que Rachel subiera tras ella – " Bien esta es mi habitación "- señalo la gran puerta blanca al lado de la ventana donde terminaba el pequeño pasillo – " y esta…será la tuya" – señalo la puerta enfrente de su cuarto. – "Espero que te guste, se que no es muy tu estilo pero le iras dando forma".

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes no es como si me mudara a vivir contigo"- sonrió nerviosa.

Quinn solo la miro, tratando de sonreír también.

**Quinn.-**"Escucha yo debo ir a arreglar unas cosas, regresare mas tarde , vete adaptando al lugar quieres".

**Rachel.-**"Claro no te preocupes".

Quinn salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, finalmente tenia un momento para pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo, volver a tener a Rachel cerca, volver a tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, después de lo tonta que se sentía por haberla dejado aquella noche, saliendo huyendo como si fuese una niña, se arrepentía tanto de sus acciones en el pasado, pero ahora tenia esa nueva oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Por la noche Santana llego al departamento de Quinn trayendo consigo algo de la ropa de la morena y noticias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Lima.

**Santana.-**"Berry has dejado echo un caos todo Lima, si querias ser recordada lo has logrado".

**Rachel.-**"Basta Santana , me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento".

**Santana.-**"Tranquila, solo digo lo que vi, Finn esta buscándote por todos lados, intento que le dijera donde estabas pero obviamente no se lo dije además ni me cae bien como para ayudarlo".

**Rachel.-**"El…esta enojado?".

**Santana.-**"Enojado…mas bien decepcionado, deprimido, se ha dado cuenta de que no sirve para nada, que esta gigante y que tiene algo de sobrepeso, que toda su vida será un fracaso y que …".

El sonido de las llaves sobre la puerta se alcanzaba a escuchar, Quinn finalmente había regresado.

**Santana.-**"Vaya Fabray pensé que te habías olvidado donde vivías".

**Quinn.-**"Que gusto volverte a ver tan pronto Santana" – traía consigo unas bolsas con comida – "Chicas yo no se ustedes pero muero de hambre, les parece si cenamos?".

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa a comer, Rachel ya se había dado un baño y se había cambiado gracias a que Santana trajo sus cosas, lo que pudo haber sido un momento incómodo para Quinn y Rachel se convirtió en algo cómico gracias a Santana que siempre sabia como romper la tensión.

**Rachel.-**"Bueno chicas ya que me están ayudando creo que lo justo es que yo lave los trastes" – se levanto de la mesa llevando las cosas que habían utilizado con ella.

Quinn se levanto de la mesa e hizo el intento por ir a ayudarla, pero Santana la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

**Santana.-**"Ven aca…". – la arrastro hasta la sala, lejos del alcance de los odios de Rachel.-"Quinn cual es tu plan?".

**Quinn.-**"Plan?, plan de que?"- se hizo la que no entendia de que hablaba la latina.

**Santana.-**"No seas infantil dime que piensas hacer con Berry, ni me digas que nada y que solo la quieres ayudar por que no fuimos hasta su boda para que le dijeras lo que sentías, saliste llorando de ahí, luego Berry salió de ahí, eventualmente Finn también luego viajamos hasta no se donde, para que me quitaras mi camioneta y regresaras a NY ahora quiero que me digas que estas tramando por que merezco saberlo".

**Quinn.-**"Vaya " – parecía sorprendida – " Escucha" – bajo el tono de su voz – "Sabes bien lo que siento por Rachel no?".

**Santana.-**"Mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tu".

**Quinn.-**"Bueno pues quiero arreglar lo que hice hace años, salir huyendo de la casa cuando, cuando paso lo que … tu me entiendes…. Me porte como una niña y ahora Rachel hace de cuenta como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido como si jamas la hubiese besado en la iglesia, eso me esta matando pero quiero arreglarlo yo había dado por perdida cualquier oportunidad con ella pero por algo pasan las cosas y ahora estamos aquí y no pienso volver a cometer los mismos estúpidos errores, me entiendes?, yo no quiero que Rachel salga de mi vida de nuevo…".

**Santana.-**"Quinn… si Rachel finge que no paso nada por algo será no?".

**Quinn.-**"Yo… "– bajo la mirada.

**Santana.-**"Oye tranquila, que créeme que la enana tenía otras opciones como por ejemplo casarse con Franketeen o pudo haber salido corriendo de la iglesia en sentido contrario al de nosotras, si está aquí también será por algo, pero no quiero verte de nuevo sufriendo".

**Quinn**.-"Voy a intentar recuperar lo que ella sentía por mí, porque estoy segura que aun lo siente".

**Santana.-**"Bueno si es que lo sintió…"-

**Quinn.-**"Santana no me estas ayudando!".

**Santana.-**"Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer el papel de buena…".

Quinn tenia un plan que no podía fallar, debía aprovechar el tiempo que pasaran juntas a partir de ahora para arreglar las cosas, quería demostrarle a Rachel y a ella misma que las cosas podían ser diferentes y esta era su oportunidad.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto que traía en mente, ya tenia ganas de ponerlo sobre el papel (no literalmente)_

_'¿Que opinan?' _

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia..._


	4. La otra Rachel

Capítulo 4: - "La otra Rachel".

Dia 7

Las cosas en la casa de Quinn habían ido bien, Rachel, Santana y ella estaban manteniéndose al margen de la situación, sin hacer muchos comentarios al respecto, dándole el espacio necesario a Rachel para que pudiese decidir que debía hacer, Quinn necesitaba que ella aclarara primero sus emociones para poder intentar acercarse a la morena.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel?". -Tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Pasa". -se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

**Quinn.-**"Oye iré a comprar algo para desayunar, Santana ira al gym asi que te quedas sola en casa, te dejo las llaves por si quieres salir"- intentaba ser amable.

Pese a que la convivencia era tolerable aun hacía falta mucho para derribar el muro de hielo que Rachel interponía entre las dos, aunque en sus palabras no lo dijera, aunque incluso con sus acciones no lo demostraba, Quinn podía ver en sus ojos que aun faltaba más para sentir esa conexión entre las dos no sabía que tenía que hacer, excepto esperar y odiaba hacerlo.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias" – continuaba mirando por la ventana.

Quinn puso las llaves sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Si?".

**Rachel.-**"Kurt vendrá a NY , te importa se lo invito a venir unas horas?".

**Quinn.-**"No, esta bien salúdalo por mi".

**Rachel.-**"No estarás esta tarde?".

**Quinn.-**"No, lo mas probable es que deba continuar con unas cosas en el estudio asi que… que la pasen bien" – sonaba algo desanimada.

La rubia puso su auto en marcha , puso algo de música en el reproductor y se dispuso a ir a su trabajo, aprovechaba que Kurt estaba por la ciudad para que Rachel y el pudieran hablar esperaba que eso hiciera un cambio en la morena, al llegar a su trabajo todos la saludaban, se había ganado su lugar como asistente de producción aunque tenía mano firme a la hora de tomar decisiones casi siempre tenía una sonrisa contagiosa que hacía que hacía que los rebeldes actores cedieran ante sus peticiones.

**Andy.-**"Quinn que bueno que te veo, todos han estado preguntándose por ti…TODOS" – hizo un gesto extraño con la cara.

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, lo siento tuve cosas que hacer, espero no sea un caos total".

**Andy.-**"No, eh echo un buen trabajo puedes agradecérmelo después con una cena".

**Quinn.-**"Ya veremos".

Entro en el estudio de grabación de una pequeña serie de televisión que recién tomaba auge después de dos temporadas. Todos se acercaron a pedirle cosas a Quinn, su cabeza iba a estallar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn, Rachel esperaba la llegada de Kurt necesitaba mas que nunca hablar con su mejor amigo, necesitaba que la escuchara el, la conocía muy bien y ahora que ella comenzaba a desconocerse necesitaba reencontrarse.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a escucharse, Rachel bajo inmediatamente, aprisa abrió para encontrarse con Kurt, quien la abrazo apenas pudo, el sabia que no era una situación fácil, asi que estaba ahí para brindarle su amistada incondicional como siempre que ambos se necesitaban.

**Kurt.-**"Bonita como estas".

**Rachel.-**"Oh Kurt que bueno que estés aquí"

**Kurt.-**"No te iba a dejar sola, lo sabes". -Los chicos se sentaron en la sala central. –"¿Cómo te sientes?".

**Rachel.-**"Estoy fatal" – sonaba sincera.

**Kurt.-**"Haber cuéntame que pasa, cuando llegué a Lima todo era un caos …".

**Rachel.-**"No pude casarme con Finn…".

**Kurt.-**"Bueno eso es evidente o no estarías aquí…" – Miraba a su alrededor – "Pero por que no pudiste?".

**Rachel.-**"Son muchas cosas Kurt y no se por donde empezar…" – Se levanto del sofá.

**Kurt.-**"Pues que te parece si me preparas un café hirviendo y me empiezas a contar que tengo tiempo exclusivo para ti".

Mientras tanto en el estudio de grabación Quinn se encargaba de reorganizar las cosas, aunque Andy había echo un buen trabajo le faltaban algunas cosas, sobre todo lidiar con los egocéntricos actores que no cedían ante las exigencias del guion, pero eso era precisamente lo interesante de su trabajo.

**Quinn.-**"Andy!" – Salió gritando de su oficina. –"Oye donde esta Andrew" – le preguntaba a una chica del set que iba pasando.

**Andy.-**"Oye para algo existen estos" – señalo un radio – "Que pasa".

**Quinn.-**"¿Porque no hemos filmado la escena 34-F?, esto tenia que estar para ayer"- mostraba el libreto.

**Andy.-**"Bueno es que El señor divo no ha querido filmar si no estabas aquí".

**Quinn.-**"Que?".

**Andy.-**"Como lo oyes, esta pidiendo que cambien esa escena , no quiere tener que hacerlo, le dijimos que estaba en su contrato pero se negó".

**Quinn.-**"Ay no es cierto" – dio vueltas sobre sus pies.

**Andy.-**"Quinn…" – la miro – "Sabes que tienes que hablar con el verdad?".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se… pero no quiero".

**Andy.-**"Lo siento, pero no hay nadie que pueda controlarlo excepto tu".

**Quinn.-**"Pero, pero no hoy no es el dia, no es la semana, no podemos simplemente no filmar esa escena" – hizo puchero.

**Andy.-**"Oh pero que diría nuestra exitosa asistente de producción la señorita Fabray" – se burlaba – "Anda rubia ya has hablado con el antes además sabes que por ti hará lo que sea, solo debes encontrar como pedírselo". – le guiño el ojo.

**Quinn.-**"Te odio" – hizo una mueca, respiro profundo y emprendió el camino hacia el set del filmación.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn.

**Kurt.-**"Que!"- casi tiraba el café. –"Que Quinn Fabray te beso".

**Rachel.-**"Kurt por favor ..." – intentaba controlar al chico –"Si".

**Kurt.-**"Esto debo publicarlo en twitter.." –saco su celular.

**Rachel.-**"Kurt!" –le quito el aparato.

**Kurt.-**"Lo siento, lo siento, no estoy preparado para emociones fuertes" – se ponía la mano en el pecho –"Déjame ver si entiendo, la misma Quinn Fabray que dejo tu casa hace 3 años, la chica que te rompió el corazón, la misma Fabray de la que no supiste nada haste hace unos meses…esa Fabray llego a tu boda y te beso y huiste con ella a NY!" – respiraba – " Bueno si tomas en cuenta que el matrimonio es legal…".

**Rachel.-**"Kurt no juegues" – reia por primera vez –"No deje la iglesia por que Quinn me haya besado" – hizo una mueca –"Yo, no siento nada por ella". –intentaba parecer convincente.

**Kurt.-**"Rachel conmigo no debes fingir lo sabes no?".

**Rachel.-**"No Kurt, esa Rachel que se enamoró de Quinn ya no esta, ya no siento nada por ella, ya no soy la misma ingenua que creyó que había algo entre las dos, después de ese día esa Rachel no volverá".

**Kurt.-**"Cariño, no me estas convenciendo a mi, te estas convenciendo a ti misma que ya no sientes nada por ella".

**Rachel.-**"No Kurt!, no siento nada por ella, NADA" – sonaba firme – "Y no sabes como me molesto que llegara de la nada, de esa forma y…" – frunció sus cejas –"Quien demonios se cree que es".

**Kurt.-**"Rachel, si no sientes nada, nada por ella, que haces en su casa?".

La morena se quedo en silencio, podía engañar a cualquiera, podía intentar engañarse a ella misma, pero a Kurt… tenia que ser demasiado hábil para hacerlo.

**Rachel.-**"Yo" – suspiro.

**Kurt.-**"Rachel Berry no trates de engañarme, lo puedo ver en tus ojos" – hizo que la morena lo mirara –"Lo veo ahí" –señalo su mirada –"Esa Rachel aun sigue en ti".

**Rachel.-**"Pero, no, no puedo, no volveré a pasar por eso, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que me dolió, lo mal que me sentí , hasta hace unas horas pensaba que Quinn se había asustado, que se había enfadado conmigo, aun cuando ella me beso primero, yo necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba a mi amiga, y ella se fue, se fue y me rompió el corazón, pensé que nunca le importe, que solo era un juego hasta que volvió y… me beso" – se toco los labios –"Me beso y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo" – en el interior de Rachel habían tantas palabras que no decía, tantas emociones que no había expresado, pero que solo a kurt podía contarle.

Kurt la abrazo fuertemente, el la entendía mejor que nadie, el mismo fue testigo de como le había dolido a la morena hace algunos años que Quinn un dia se fuera sin decirle a donde, Rachel había reprimido todas sus emociones desde entonces, sabia que no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, el había visto como le había costado trabajo olvidarse de la rubia, como gracias a su pasión por los escenarios había salido adelante, hasta que tuvo el problema con las cuerdas bucales y tuvo que retirarse por un tiempo, tiempo en el que había vuelto con Finn.

**Kurt.-**"Rach, cariño, ¿Qué pasara con Finn?".

**Rachel.-**"No sabes lo mal que me siento por él, sé que no me perdonara nunca".

**Kurt.-**"Oye el te ama, claro que lo hará.".

**Rachel.-**"Lo intente Kurt, intente hacer que funcionara, puse todo mi esfuerzo, creí que al casarnos todo iba a mejorar, que finalmente me iba a sentir completa a su lado, pero cuando estaba ahí parada en la iglesia, con todos mirándome, con el aguardando por mi, por unos segundo vi mi destino, mi futuro, pero no lo veía a él" – las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos –"No me veía con él en ningún lado, sé que es un buen chico, lo amo, lo amo mucho, pero no de la forma que esperaba amarlo y no podía pretender que con casarnos las cosas iban a cambiar, no era justo ni para él, ni para mí".

Después del incidente con Quinn , Rachel había seguido con su exitosa carrera, había seguido con varias obras y pequeños papeles en televisión, hasta que en un invierno termino por lastimarse las cuerdas bucales, nada tan grave pero como medida de precaución era necesario que guardara reposo, durante ese tiempo había regresado a Lima y le ofrecieron cuidar del glee club, una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, estando ahí entre esos pasillos recordando los que habían sido los mejores años de su vida, Finn se acercó a ella, inicialmente como amigo, pero después quizá la presión de estar en Lima, quizá el buen carácter del chico, o lo mal que se sentía la morena después de lo de Quinn la hicieron retomar su relación con Finn al punto en el que le propuso matrimonio y aun cuando Rachel sabía que no era su mejor idea, acepto, intentando recuperar las emociones que sentía hasta antes de que sucediera el incidente con Quinn.

Mientras tanto en el estudio de grabación.

**Quinn.-**"Mierd…. No pueden ponerme las cosas mas sencillas" – se quejaba por lo bajo, mientras tocaba la puerta de un camerino.

Al poco tiempo un guapo chico se dejo ver, al mirar a Quinn sonrió, era alto de ojos azules, joven aproximadamente de unos 23, cabello castaño y una sonrisa encantadora.

**Tim.-**"Quinn, pensé que nunca ibas a volver".

La rubia trago saliva pesadamente, le sonrió y se sentía un poco nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"Hey Tim, no lo que pasa es que estuve fuera de la ciudad por unos días" – parecía algo torpe en sus movimientos.

**Tim.-**"Si lo supuse te estuve marcando muchas veces pero no conseguía que me respondieras la llamada, no recibiste los 400 mensajes de texto?".

La rubia sonrió al instante Timothy era un exagerado solo habían sido unos 200 mensajes, nada mas,

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento, no los recibí" – mintió.

**Tim. **"Umm ya veo, reportare mi servicio de teléfono" – sonrió.

**Quinn.-**"Oye se han quejado mucho de ti, joven divo de la televisión" .

**Tim.-**"Seguro son mentiras yo no soy nada de eso" – se hacia el cortes.

**Quinn.-**"Si eso pensé, asi que no tendrás inconveniente en filmar la esa 45-F no?".

**Tim.-**"Solo si la señorita Fabray es la que la dirigirá" .

**Quinn.-**"Pues si no me dejan otras opciones".

**Tim.-**"Cuenta conmigo" – sonrió –"Además, está en mi contrato".

**Quinn.-**"Excelente, nos vemos mañana para filmar espero lo hagas bien por que ya vamos muy atrasados".

**Tim.-**"No te preocupes soy un profesional".

La rubia le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, había salido victoriosa de ese encuentro.

**Tim.-**"Oye!".

Al menos eso creía.

**Tim.-**"Luces hermosa hoy Quinn".

Quinn no volteo, solo respiro y siguió su camino, Tim lograba ponerla bastante nerviosa, era un joven actor protagonista de la serie que estaban filmando tenía un gran sentido del humor aunque muchas veces se le subía el humo a la cabeza y llegaba a parecer todo un "divo" de la televisión como muchos le llamaban aunque cuando se trataba de Quinn siempre terminaba accediendo, Quinn lo había conocido hace dos años y pese a que él era tres años menor que ella habían entablado una relación que iba ya para los dos años ella se sentía muy bien a su lado, era un gran amigo y no podía negar que ser la novia del chico guapo de las series de televisión era increíble, hasta que Timothy le propuso matrimonio meses atrás y Quinn decidió terminar la relación pues se dio cuenta que lo quería mucho pero como quería a Rachel , a quien no podía sacar de su mente, desde entonces la relación laboral de los dos era "cortes" por el bien de sus propios trabajos, Quinn jamás actuó con una mala intensión y el chico la seguía queriendo asi que cada encuentro casi siempre terminaba con ese tipo de comentarios que la hacían sentir algo nerviosa, aunque esta vez ni siquiera le tomo importancia había cosas mas importantes en su cabeza.

Mientras la rubia manejaba de regreso a casa esperaba encontrar a una Rachel más relajada, no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero debía ser paciente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Santana, Kurt y Rachel mirando la televisión, sonrió al verlos, la morena parecía mas tranquila que cuando se fue.

**Quinn.-**"¿Qué miran?".

**Santana.-**"Una boba serie de televisión donde un chico tiene super poderes y ya sabes la típica historia".

Quinn se acerco mientras ponía las llaves sobre la mesal al mirar la pantalla de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquella era la serie en la que trabajaba.

**Quinn.-**"Wow que buenos efectos!"

**Santana.-**"Ya quisieras Fabray".

**Quinn.-**"Hola Kurt como estas?".

**Kurt.-**"Bien, excelente ahora que miro a ese chico, has visto esa sonrisa es encantador, seguramente es gay".

**Santana.-**"Y que lo digas, verdad Quinn?".-La rubia miro a Santana con unas ganas increíbles de callarla.

La rubia tomo asiento mientras miraba a los demás, al poco tiempo se fue quedando dormida, había sido un dia agotador y aunque moria por hablar con Rachel sabia que con Santana y Kurt ahí no lo iba a lograr, fulminantemente cerro sus ojos y comenzó a soñar.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta hasta que ya habían apagado la televisión y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Kurt.-**"Piensan dejar a la rubia ahí?".

**Santana.-**"Si, se lo merece por robarme mi camioneta"- siguió subiendo las escaleras, Kurt hizo lo mismo, Rachel los seguía.

Santana se quedaba a dormir en su propia habitación, Kurt se quedaba con Rachel en el cuarto de invitados, el chico también callo rendido y se quedó profundamente dormido, la morena intento hacer lo mismo pero no pudo y decidió bajar las escaleras, desde donde podía ver a la rubia dormir, se sentó sobre el tercer escalón y la observo por varios minutos, la plática con Kurt le había hecho recordar lo mucho que había sufrido por ella, pero también le había recordado lo feliz que fue durante ese año en el que vivieron juntas, tantas veces miro dormir a Quinn de esa manera, mientras ella se acostaba a su lado y cuidaba sus sueños, esa extraña sensación que le golpeaba el pecho estaba presente, por mas que lo intentara no podía pretender que no sentía nada por ella.

La posición de dormir de la rubia no era la más cómoda, asi que cautelosamente la morena puso una almohadilla para que se recargara, el largo y dorado cabello de Quinn se esparcía por el sillón, sus rosados labios, sus manos, su cuerpo, Rachel no era de piedra, suspiro y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su habitación.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…quédate".

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_En este capitulo conocimos a dos nuevos personajes Andy quien esta basado físicamente en Drew Fuller y Tim quien esta basado igual en Nicholas Hoult -_

_Ojala que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando los martes si todo sale bien_

_Gracias por leer y comentar :3_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico._


	5. Los planes de Santana

Capítulo 5 : "Nunca te deje ir"

Día 8

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…quédate".

La cara de la morena palideció al instante, todo a su alrededor parecía más pequeño y lo único que se imponía entre sus camino hacia la cama y ella era la voz de la rubia pidiéndole que se quedara, la morena se dio la vuelta lista para enfrentar una conversación con la chica, pero para su sorpresa lo que vio fue a Quinn durmiendo al parecer solo estaba soñando, Rachel sintió como si le quitaran un elefante de encima , no estaba preparada para hablar con Quinn.

Esa noche la morena no pudo dormir, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, la presión de tener que hacer algo con su vida, no podía seguir escondiéndose, la plática con Kurt le había ayudado mucho, al salir el sol se puso unos pans, se agarro el cabello con una liga, saco su ipod y salió de la casa.

**Santana.-**"Rubia…rubia despierta".

Quinn se movía incomoda sobre el sofá, mientras Santana intentaba que se despertara, tomo un vaso con agua y comenzó a echarle un poco encima, no era la mejor manera de despertarla pero era la manera de la latina de hacerlo.

**Quinn.-**"Espera!" – despertó casi de golpe. –"Estas loca?, que te pasa"

La latina se echaba a reir después de ver la cara de Quinn al despertar, la rubia solo la miraba confundida, entre sueños la noche anterior había imaginado a Rachel junto a ella.

**Santana.-**"Luces graciosísima déjame tomarte una foto".

**Quinn.-**"No estás loca" – se levantó inmediatamente y subió a su cuarto.

Cuando vio el reloj comenzó a arreglarse lo más rápido posible eran ya casi las 9:00 am y tenia que llegar a su trabajo, salió casi corriendo de su habitación, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Rachel pudo ver que solo estaba Kurt aun dormido, se le hizo algo extraño, en todos los días que llevaba ahí no había salido.

**Quinn.-**"Oye Sant , has visto a Rachel?".

**Santana.-**"No, creo que se levantó muy temprano, o en definitiva no durmió aquí". -Quinn solo hizo una mueca. –"Tranquila hace un rato que salió a correr dijo que no demoraba mucho".

La rubia necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar con Rachel pero el destino parecía negarse a dejarlas a solas, Quinn siguió su camino y cuando necesitaba mas que nunca que el elevador funcionara, estaba ocupado, así que tuvo que utilizar las escaleras, justo cuando menos lo espero se encontró con Rachel de frente.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…".

La morena se sorprendió tanto como Quinn de encontrarla ahí, de echo había escogido utilizar las escaleras para no tener que topársela por casualidad en el elevador.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…No sabía que utilizabas las escaleras"

**Quinn.-**"El elevador estaba ocupado y necesitaba bajar rápido".

**Rachel.-**"Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo" – subía algunos escalones.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…" – la morena se detuvo. –"¿Cómo estás?".

Pudo haberle preguntado cualquier cosa, pero le importaba mas saber si la morena estaba bien o no.

**Rachel.-**"Estoy bien Quinn gracias por preguntar".

**Quinn.-**"Oye" – se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a la chica –"En estos días no" – bajo la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa –"No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo".

**Rachel.-**"Hablamos todos los días".

**Quinn.-**"No, no Rachel fingimos hablar pero no lo hemos hecho de verdad y lo sabes"

La morena la escuchaba atentamente, Quinn se estaba siendo sincera.

**Quinn.-**"Siento que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo y creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas".

**Rachel.-**"Yo no tengo mucho de que hablar, te agradezco tu ayuda en estos momentos es todo lo que puedo decir"- incluso sus palabras le dolían a ella, pero no quería mostrarse débil no mas.

La rubia sintió un frio enorme en su cuerpo, las palabras secas de Rachel la estaban lastimando, ella de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero se la estaban poniendo difícil.

**Quinn.-**"Como tu digas".

La morena al ver que no iban a decir mas, alzo sus hombros y se fue.

Cuando Quinn llego a su trabajo las cosas no le pintaban mejor, tenia que rodar una escena donde Tim estaba sabia que tenia que hacerlo pero simplemente no se sentía con ánimos para nada.

**Kurt.-**"Cierra esas persianas por favoooor" – decía kurt quien comenzaba a ver la cegadora luz del dia.

**Rachel.-**"No, vamos Kurt despierta necesito de tu ayuda".

**Kurt.-**"5 minutos mas"- decía aun con la cara contra la almohada

Unas Horas Después.

**Kurt.-**"A donde estamos yendo exactamente?".

Los chicos caminaban por las concurridas calles de NY , la gente pasaba sin mirar, sin prestan atención , cada uno tenia sus propios problemas, sus propias historias.

**Rachel.-**"Necesito conseguir trabajo".

**Kurt.-**"¿Quién tu?- se burlaba.

**Rachel.-**"Oye!" – lo miro fulminantemente –"Es enserio, no quiero seguir causándole problemas a Quinn además necesito mudarme y pronto".

**Kurt.-**"Pues tenias un trabajo en Lima, puedes retomarlo".

**Rachel.-**"No, Kurt!, no quiero regresar a Lima no por un tiempo".

**Kurt.-**"Entonces que piensa hacer?"-

Era una gran pregunta, Rachel aun no estaba segura de poder regresar a los escenarios de Broadway aunque se sentía bien , no podía saber si sus cuerdas bucales ya se habían recuperado. La actitud de la morena estaba un poco al borde, parecía enojada y se desesperaba con facilidad, algo que no le ayudaba a pensar bien las cosas.

**Kurt.-**"Oye oye detente" – la agarro de los hombros- "Que te pasa?".

La morena la miro aun siendo casi como un tempano de hielo.

**Kurt.-**"No, no me mires asi, a mi no me puedes engañar además si no me lo cuentas a mi, ¿a quien mas?".

**Rachel.- **resoplo – "Quinn quiere que hablemos".

**Kurt.-**"Hablar, hablar?".

**Rachel.-**"No lo se, ella me dijo que necesitábamos hablar de cosas y ".

**Kurt.-**"Habla que más".

**Rachel.-**"Y yo le dije que no tenia mucho de que hablar excepto darle las gracias".

**Kurt.-**"Ok, haber si entiendo, me levantaste a que te acompañara a buscar trabajo, me has tenido dando vueltas por todos lados, solo porque no quieres hablar con la rubia".

**Rachel.-**"No, no es eso" – intentaba poner una excusa pero no se le ocurría ninguna convincente – "Ok si, pero es que es difícil Kurt".

**Kurt.-**"No te preocupes, sabes que yo soy tu mejor amigo cierto?" – la morena asintió – "Y que hare lo que sea para que tu estés bien no?".

**Rachel.-**"Lo se".

**Kurt.-**"Sabes en Londres tengo muy buenos contactos, estoy seguro de que podrias trabajar con un muy buen sueldo sin problemas, que dices?".

**Rachel.-"**Te lo agradezco mucho, pero…"

**Kurt.-**"Uhum…". – El chico sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar cuando le ofreció irse con el a Londres, ahora sabia mejor que nadie la manera de ayudarla.

Llegada la noche Quinn se disponía a terminar las ultimas grabaciones para poder irse, aunque realmente no sabía si quería hacerlo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Rachel, estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de que ella aun sintiera cosas, que aun hubiese alguna esperanza.

**Quinn.-**"Maldita sea Rachel…" – dijo sin querer en voz alta.

Sus compañeros de trabajo la miraron, la rubia se sonrojo como nunca, era imposible trabajar así.

**Andy.-**"Oye, estas bien?".

**Quinn.-**"Ay lo siento, no quería interrumpir la escena…".

**Andy.-**"Me imagino, te vez cansada Quinn has estado durmiendo bien?".

**Quinn.-**"Si, no no es eso".

**Andy.-**"Oye, recuerdas que la chica que hacia el papel de Annie renuncio después de que resulto estar embarazada?".

**Quinn.-"**Ay es cierto" – se puso la mano en la cabeza – " Rayos tengo que conseguir a otra actriz lo mas rápido posible" – saco su celular.

**Andy.-**"Si, espera, espera… por que no le dices a tu amiga".

**Quinn.-**"A Rachel?".

**Andy.-**"¿Quién es Rachel?".

**Quinn.-**"Eh?, nadie, a …" – se quedo pensando – "A Santana claro!"

**Andy.-**"Si, digo después de todo cumple con el papel, canta bien y esta muy bu…".

**Quinn.-**"Callate Andy, todos sabemos que eres gay no necesitas fingir".

**Andy.-**"No soy gay" .

**Quinn.-**"No, no si lo eres, pero tienes buenas ideas, le dire a Santana".

Mientras Rachel se estaba cambiando en su cuarto Kurt aprovecho para abordar a Santana.

**Kurt.-**"Oye… tu ven". – la latina lo miro indecisa – "Ven rápido".

**Santana.-**"¿Qué pasa?".

**Kurt.-**"Oye no se tu, pero yo estoy cansado de lo que se traen estas dos".

**Santana.-**"De que me…".

**Kurt.-**"Santana por favor no te hagas , tu y yo sabemos que esas dos aun tienen cosas que resolver pero que de una u otra forma no lo están haciendo".

La latina lo escuchaba atentamente, Kurt tenia razón.

**Santana.-**"Y que quieres que hagamos?".

**Kurt.-**"Escucha…".

Mientras Quinn subía las escaleras para llegar a su departamento tenia un montón de cosas que pensar, que hacer, pero no podía en su mente solo existía Rachel y lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo se había metido en ese problema?

**Rachel.-**"Chicos, por que no salimos a cenar algo?"- decía mientras baja por las escaleras.

**Santana.-**"Por favor me estoy muriendo de hambre".

**Kurt.-**"Si, claro Rachel ya que me debes muchos favores" – tomo a la chica del hombro- "Por que no sales a comprar algo de cenar?".

**Rachel.-**"Pero Kurt podemos pedir algo a domicilio".

**Kurt.-**"Si, si lo se pero, recuerdas ese delicioso puesto de comida indu, me muero por comer lo que venden ahí , anda ve"

**Rachel.-**"Pero…" – apenas y pudo decir algo cuando Kurt ya la había puesto casi afuera del departamento.

La latina no entendía cuáles eran los planes del chico pero prefería mantenerse a distancia y observar como se iban desarrollando las cosas. Al poco tiempo Quinn llego a la casa.

**Quinn.-**"Hey chicos" – intentaba mostrarse animada, aunque no lo estaba nada.

**Kurt.-**"Quinn que bueno que llegas, oye quería agradecerte por dejarme quedar aquí , sabes que estoy de paso mañana mismo me voy".

**Quinn.-**"No hay de que Kurt para eso estamos". – sonrio, era bueno para ella saber que a pesar de tantos años que habían pasado desde el instituto aun seguía teniendo contacto con la mayoría de los chicos.

**Kurt.-**"No todos los días te puedes quedar en la casa de la famosa Quinn Fabray".

**Quinn.-**"Oh vamos , cual famosa".

**Santana.-**"Dejala intenta minimizar que es una de las chicas mas exitosas de producción en NY".

**Quinn.-**"Hablando de eso, Santana".

**Santana.-**"¿Qué pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Si no tienes otra oferta de trabajo, estamos buscando a una chica para el papel de Cyndi en la serie y pues estaba pensando que quizá te interese el papel".

**Santana.-**"No lo puedo creer que le paso a la chica que hacia el papel?".

**Quinn.-**"Esta embarazada y renuncio".

**Santana.-**"Pues tengo una oferta en Seattle pero esto me vendrá perfecto".

**Quinn.-**"Excelente, aun asi tienes que hacer el casting ya sabes solo requisitos, el papel es todo tuyo". – Sonería – "¿Chicos no tienen hambre?".

Kurt miraba con atención la escena, su cabeza viajaba muy rápido y ya tenia un plan preparado para ayudar a las chicas.

**Kurt.-**"Uhm hablando de cenar, Rachel fue por comida pero creo que necesita algo de ayuda, por que no vas a recogerla…" – miraba a la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Eh no, no creo que ella…".

**Kurt.-**"Anda es el restaurante de comida Hindú que esta a unas cuadras vamos vamos…" .

Y tal como lo hizo con la morena, Quinn no pudo decir nada cuando ya estaba afuera del departamento con las llaves de la camioneta de Santana en las manos.

**Kurt.-**"Oye Santana…".

**Santana.-**"Acabas de hacer que se lleve mi camioneta…".

**Kurt.-**"Ese papel en Seattle de que va?".

**Santana.-**"Es una nueva serie de televisión bastante buena según lo que lei".

**Kurt.-**"Deberías considerar tomar el papel".

**Santana.-**"¿Qué?, estás loco! El papel en la serie de Quinn es genial y además estaré por aquí mucho tiempo".

**Kurt.-**"Piénsalo, si tu te vas y yo logro convencer a Rachel de que haga esa audición, estoy seguro que quedara y …".

**Santana.-**"Y dejaran de tomar mi camioneta para sus estupideces…eres un maldito genio"

Mientras los chicos intentaban planear una manera de acercar a las chicas, Quinn buscaba la suya para que Rachel al menos no se sintiera incomoda al estar presente. La morena iba saliendo del local con la comida Hindú que Kurt le había pedido, algo que se le hizo extraño ya que no eran precisamente los gustos del chico pero que podía hacer si le debía muchos favores.

**Quinn.-**"Oye necesitas ayuda con eso?"- se burlaba de la morena quien apenas y podía caminar.

**Rachel.-**"Eh si, gracias".

**Quinn.-**"Dame eso… las divas de Broadway no deberían andar por la calle con comida Hindú a estas horas de la noche".

Incluso el mal humor de la morena se desvanecía cuando Quinn sonreía de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

**Rachel.-**"Dudo mucho que yo sea una diva".

**Quinn.-**"Ah no?". – la testeaba.

**Rachel.-**"No, soy solo…olvídalo no lo soy".

**Quinn.-**"Lo que diga Berry".

Las chicas pusieron la comida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y ambas subieron Rachel aunque no lo hizo frente a la rubia sonreía no quería seguir con una mala actitud con Quinn, ella podía parecer un tempano de hielo cuando hablaban de cosas como lo que paso en la iglesia pero siendo honesta con ella misma extrañaba tanto la compañía de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado que tenía que dejar de ser una tonta y comportarse.

**Quinn.-**"Por que no pidieron algo a domicilio creo que hubiese sido mas fácil". – intentaba sacar un tema para hablar.

**Rachel.-**"No lo se, Kurt….".

**Quinn.-**"Tiene mas caprichos que una chica es increíble" – reia.

**Rachel.-**"Lo se".

**Quinn.-**"Mi amigo Andy haría muy buena pareja con el".

**Rachel.-**"Pues si logra soportarlo adelante".

La morena no había escuchado hablar de Andy supuso que era un nuevo amigo de la rubia, sintió un pequeño frio dentro de su cuerpo el pensar que se había perdido de tanto en esos años.

Cuando llegaron a la casa las tenciones comenzaban a desaparecer al abrir la puerta del departamento vieron como Santana y Kurt se encontraban cómodamente cenando pizza.

**Quinn.-**"Que rayos…".

**Santana.-**"Oh Chicas se tardaron demasiado y teníamos hambre, quieren?".

**Rachel.-**"Esto es increíble, ustedes son increíbles" – decía mientras aun sostenía las bolsas con la comida que habían ido a comprar. – "Y ahora que vamos a hacer con eso…".

**Santana.-**"Pues, no se" – se levantó del sofá – "Cómanla ustedes yo estoy muy cansada y me ire a dormir".

**Quinn.-**"Pero…".

**Kurt.-**"Si, yo también… nos vemos".

Quinn comenzaba a sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

**Rachel.-**"Pues supongo que tendremos que comer esto".

**Quinn.-**"Pues si, supongo" – sonrió.

Durante la cena las cosas fueron bien, con comentarios nada relacionados con sus vidas personales, todo paso en un buen ambiente que acabado en el momento en el que amabas se fueron a dormir.

Dia 9

Por la mañana Rachel hizo su rutina de ejercicio, Kurt se despidió de las chicas no sin antes hacer su jugada maestra y entregarle a Rachel la dirección del estudio donde se estaba filmando la serie donde Quinn trabajaba, diciéndole que le había conseguido un casting, aunque lo de la chica no era la actuación al menos podía tener algo en que distraerse actuando.

**Andy.-**"Oye Quinn… ya llegaron las chicas que vienen a lo del casting".

**Quinn. -**"A si ya sabes que hacer no?".

**Andy.-**"No vendrás tu?".

**Quinn.-**"Me encantaría pero no puedo debo ocuparme del asunto con Tim…".

**Andy.-**"Ah, entonces seguimos con que tu amiga hará el papel no?".

**Quinn.-**"Si si, la reconocerás de inmediato, es guapa, morena, es de Lima… canta bien…".

**Andy.-**"Ok, creo que lo tengo".

Mientras que la rubia se dedicaba a filmar algunas escenas en otro extremo del foro junto a Tim y los demás actores, Rachel estaba a punto de pasar a hacer el casting, para su fortunas las demás chicas parecían fuera de lo que el papel pedia según lo que había leído en el libreto.

**Andy.-**"La que sigue". – en cuanto la miro pensó que era la chica ideal para el papel – "De acuerdo cual es tu nombre?".

**Rachel.-**" Berry, Rachel Berry".

Le pareció extraño pero siguió con la entrevista.

**Andy.-**"De acuerdo puedes leer la parte que dice D-23 "

La morena tomo el libreto y lo hizo, todos el set quedaron fascinados con la actitud de la chica el papel le iba de maravilla, a parte tenia mucha carisma.

**Andy.-**"Excelente, excelente ahora puedes cantar una pequeña parte de alguna canción que te sepas , recuerda que el personaje que haces es una chica que trabajo cantando".

La morena no muy segura de si podría o no hacerlo, lo intento se sorprendió de poder lograrlo.

**Andy.-**"Bien, cantas fenomenal, puedes esperar afuera en unos momentos diremos el resultado" – le giño el ojo.

La morena salió de ahí y se dispuso a esperar junto a las demás chicas que también adicionaban.

**Andy.-**"Oye…oye… pásame los datos de la chica que acaba de pasar" – le dijo a uno de los asistentes.

El chico se limitó a mirar la información solo por encima, se dio cuenta que había estudiado en Lima y pensó que era la chica que Quinn había mandado para hacer el papel, encajaba en todos los aspectos excepto por el nombre pero Q no estaba en sus mejores días así que pensó que quizá se habría confundido.

**Andy.-**"Bien, Rachel Berry, puedes venir un segundo".

**Rachel.-**"¿Qué pasa?"

**Andy.-**"Felicidades te has quedado con el papel".

Rachel estaba emocionada , eso significaba que finalmente podría dejar de darle molestias a la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"Tan, tan rápido?".

**Andy.-**"Si, que Quinn no te dijo nada?".

**Rachel.-**¿Quinn..?, no, bueno no de esto".

**Andy.-**"Bueno, cosas que ella hace, debes presentarte mañana a trabajar y te diremos como deben ser las cosas de acuerdo?".

**Rachel.-**"Gracias".

**Andy.-**"Ah mira, ahí viene Tim".

Rachel vio llegar al chico, alto, guapo, recordaba haberlo visto en la televisión la otra noche.

**Andy.-**"Hey Tim te presento a Rachel ella será la nueva Cyndi".

**Tim.-**"Hola mucho gusto".

**Andy.-**"Es amiga de Quinn…".

**Tim.-**"Conoces a Quinn?, enserio?".

**Rachel.-**"Ah, si…ustedes la conocen?".

Ambos se comenzaron a reír, vaya que la conocían.

Pronto Rachel firmo los papeles donde se establecía un contrato por casi un año, en realidad 350 días, los planes de la morena eran comenzar de nuevo ahí en NY, pronto debía mudarse de la casa de Quinn y dejar atrás cualquier cosa que le recordara a lima. Cuando Rachel regreso a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Santana se estaba marchando a Seattle.

**Rachel.-**"Te , te vas?".

**Santana.-**"Si, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en Seattle".

**Rachel.-**"Pero, pero no puedes…no Kurt se fue y tu…".

**Santana.-**"Escucha si quieres un consejo de mi parte…. Las oportunidades no se dan dos veces tan fácil, mucho menos tres aprovecha esta".

**Rachel.-**"De que me hablas".

**Santana.-**"De nada Cyndi de nada… despídeme de la rubia dile que no se deshará tan fácilmente de mi".

Y ahí estaba Rachel, sin entender que había sido todo eso, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, solo tenia un miedo terrible a que Quinn regresara, ahora no estaban ni Santana ni Kurt para cubrirla, ahora si estarían a solas y quien sabe que podría pasar.


	6. New York, New York

Capitulo 6: -"New York, New York"

Dia 10

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó muy temprano para hacer sus rutinas de ejercicios diarias, todo su profundo ritual para mantenerse como lo que era una chica guapísima, después se fue a su primer dia de trabajo en la televisión, que aunque no era lo que quería ya que su sueño siempre fue el teatro y los grandes escenarios la loca idea de ganarse un oscar tocaba a su puerta.

Por otro lado Quinn se despertó algo tarde y cuando bajo no había nadie, asi que tuvo que desayunar sola, alistarse lo mas rápido que pudo y aun asi iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo.

**Rachel.-**"Hola, Andy?".

**Andy.-**"Ah Rachel, pasa pasa ya casi comenzamos, mira por aquí tengo tu lista de llamados al set, vamos a tener que hacer unas escenas individuales primero y después escenas en grupo asi que es necesario que te vayas acoplando con tus compañeros de acuerdo?".

**Rachel.-**"Si, si claro, ¿Cuándo empezamos a Filmar?".

**Andy.-**"Apenas y lleguen los directores empezamos".

La joven diva, se paseo entre los pequeños pasillos del foro, hasta llegar a donde estaba una pequeña cafetería de inmediato vio a Tim quien era el único compañero que sabia iba a trabajar con ella, el chico estaba rodeado de otras mujeres quienes parecían estar muy atentas a cualquier clase de broma que el pudiese hacer.

**Tim.-**"Rachel!, por aquí".-La chica tomo asiento en la mesa donde el estaba.- "Bueno chicos les presento a Rachel ella va a hacer el papel de cyndi".

**Rachel.-**"Hola chicos".

Los demás se encargaron de darle la bienvenida, parecía un ambiente muy calido, aunque ella se concentraba mas en leer sus escenas aunque la serie estaba comenzando a llamar la atención del mundo ella no había visto muchos capítulos pero conforme se iba metiendo mas y mas en la historia le parecía que era bastante buena.

**Axel.-**"Oye Tim donde estuviste anoche, te estuve marcando todo el tiempo" – llegaba un chico a incorporarse con el grupo.

**Tim.-**"Lo siento ya sabes…". -El comentario le pareció bastante presuntuoso incluso a la morena.- "Ah Eduardo te presento a como era?".

**Rachel.-**"Rachel…".

**Tim.-**"Ah si, Rachel la chica que hara el papel de cyndi".

**Axel.-**"Ah, osea que tu seras mi novia?".

**Rachel.-**"Que?, yo?".

El chico que era alto, de tez blanca , ojos azules y con una cabellera risada se comenzó a reir al ver la cara de la morena.

**Axel.-**"Si, bueno tu personaje en la escena 98- algo"

La morena comenzó a buscar inmediatamente en sus papeles para ver que era de lo que hablaba Eduardo, el chico parecía muy guapo pero… ¿Ya tenia que comenzar a besar chicos en televisión?,¿No podían esperar un poco?.

De pronto llego una chica rubia que parecía bastante estresada a sentarse junto a los chicos.

**Andrea.-**"No lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer"

**Axel.-**"¿Qué pasa?".

**Andrea.-**"Me harán repetir todas las escenas de ayer".

Tim se levando de la mesa a atender a algunas fans que habían ido a verlo, parecía ser bastante popular entre las chicas.

**Axel.-**"¿Por qué?".

**Andrea.-**"Es que como la "señorita quiero todo perfecto " regreso debo volver a filmar todo" – decía bastante molesta.

**Rachel.-**"Disculpa que me meta pero no pueden obligarte o si?".

**Andrea.-**"No, claro que no pero ….espera tu quien eres?".

**Axel.-**"Rachel, será la nueva cyndi".

**Andrea.-**"Ah de acuerdo, escucha si quieres un consejo no dejes que esa maldita te haga repetir escenas".

**Rachel.-**"De quien me hablas?".

**Andrea.-**"De la asistente de producción es bastante estricta en lo que quiere, aunque no te puedo negar que es una maldita genio en lo que hace pero quiere todo perfecto".

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes tuve que lidiar con unas cuantas de esas en mi secundaria".

Mientas Andrea se encargaba de poner al corriente a Rachel con todo lo que sucedía en el set de grabación, Quinn llegaba a su oficina.

**Quinn.-**"¿Alguien puede llamar a Andy?" – decía mientras buscaba su celular.

**Andy.-**"¿Qué pasa, que pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Ya están todos aquí?".

**Andy.-**"Si".

**Quinn.-**"Todos, todos?".

**Andy.-**"Si, todos".

**Quinn.-**"A quien contrataste para el papel de cyndi?".

**Andy.-**"A tu amiga , como me dijiste".

**Quinn.-**"Es curioso, por que mi amiga esta llegando a Seattle en estos momentos". – le mostraba una foto que Santana le había mandado junto con un mensaje que dedica _suerte_. –"Como sea, la chica es buena?".

**Andy.-**"Bastante impresionante diría yo".

Pronto todos se reunieron para hacer sus escenas, Quinn estaba bastante distraída para cuando le tocaba el turno a Rachel de grabar su primera escena en la pantalla chica .

**Andy.-**"Quinn…".

**Quinn.-**"Si, si, dile que empiece" – decía mientras no prestaba atención por estar atendiendo a su celular.

Otro chico le dio la señal a Rachel para que comenzara a actuar, la morena se sentía muy nerviosa pero no había nada que pudiera contra sus genes prediseñados para la actuación.

A penas y dijo la primera línea cuando Quinn pudo escuchar la voz de la morena, inmediatamente se quito los audífonos por donde escuchaba las grabaciones , se levanto de su asiento.

**Quinn.-**"¿Rachel…?". – se quedo en silencio mientras la chica decía sus líneas – "Ay no es cierto…Santana Lopez te voy a matar….".

"Corte" – se escuchó en el set, al director de la escena le parecio bastante bien la actuación de la morena.

Mientras Rachel escuchaba algunas recomendaciones, miraba entre las personas que estaban en el set, cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba parada viéndola, parecían espejos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que la morena la estaba viendo inmediatamente se alejo y fue a servirse algo de café, Rachel como pudo la siguió.

**Rachel.-**"¿Quinn que haces aquí?"- La rubia casi tira el vaso que se acaba de servir.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…".

**Rachel.-**"Que, que haces aquí, me estas siguiendo?".

**Quinn.-** la rubia comenzó a reir – "No, claro que no, no seas tonta, aquí trabajo, que haces tu, aquí?.".

**Rachel.-**"no, yo trabajo aquí".

**Quinn.-**"No lo puedo creer…Rachel como rayos?".

**Rachel. -**"Kurt me dijo que tenia un amigo que le había pasado la información de un casting…tu que…como llegaste aquí?".

**Quinn.-**"Soy la asistente de producción desde hace mas de un año, recuerdas te lo dije".

Las chicas no necesitaban muchas explicaciones, era claro que ninguna sabia lo que Santana y Kurt habían planeado, a Quinn internamente le encantaba la posibilidad de acercarse mas a Rachel, tenia que hacerlo .

**Quinn.-**"Santana…".

**Rachel.-**"Kurt…".

Pasado el medio día los chicos habían suspendido las grabaciones debido a que el clima estaba muy poco predecible y necesitaban un dia soleado para poder continuar grabando así que todos se fueron muy temprano a sus casas.

Cuando Quinn se disponía a salir de su oficina se encontró con la morena quien la estaba esperando, la rubia un tanto nerviosa y previniendo una pelea actuó con cautela.

**Quinn.-**"¿Tienes hambre?".

**Rachel.-**"Un poco, si" –sonrió levemente.

**Quinn.-**¿Quieres ir a comer o podemos ordenar algo para la casa?".

**Rachel .-**"Recuerdas ese lugar donde vendían comida argentina?, podemos ir".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo".

Las chicas se pusieron en marcha y llegaron a la estancia argentina donde fueron recibidas muy bien , algunas personas se acercaron a Rachel para pedirle su autógrafo, Quinn se mantenía en el celular pendiente de su trabajo, cuando finalmente pudieron estar a solas, Rachel mantenía su mirada en la comida , no sabía por donde debía comenzar esa conversación.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…" – suspiro – "Necesito pedirte disculpas por mi actitud últimamente".

**Quinn.-**"Yo…".

**Rachel.-**"Espera déjame continuar, se que he sido una completa tonta portándome de esta manera pero es la única forma en la que pude reaccionar con todo lo que estaba pasando, tu solo querías ayudarme, lo siento".

**Quinn.-**"Oye tranquila te conozco desde hace mucho y no me tomaría nada de esto personal, además ahora vamos a ser compañeras de trabajo y necesitamos hacer las paces no?"- extendió su mano.

La morena la sujeto sonriente y en ese momento un choque eléctrico recorrió toda su piel, el contacto de las palmas de sus manos le hizo temblar, el calor que se generaba entre ambas hizo que la morena le soltara primero.

La mirada en los ojos de Rachel demostraba inseguridad, como si esa gran muralla que había construido se fuera derrumbando con solo tocar la piel de la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"Creo que es lo mejor" – sonrió – "No puedo creer que Santana y Kurt hayan planeado todo esto".

**Quinn.-**"Ahora que lo pienso no me sorprenden, esos dos son unos genios cuando se lo proponen".

**Rachel.-**"Tienes razón" – suspiro – "Ahora dime, como debo decirte…Jefa?, Ms. Fabray…" – rio.

**Quinn.-**"No juegues" – le aventó una servilleta que la morena ágilmente esquivo – " Quinn está bien".

**Rachel.-**"Eh escuchado rumores de que eres muy exigente….".

**Quinn.-**"Solo si no cumplen con su trabajo" – levanto su ceja mirando intimidadoramente a la diva.

La morena torpemente movió su brazo derramando un poco de agua, la rubia pudo notar como la ponía nerviosa, y ese era el juego que más le gustaba jugar a Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn.-**"Escucha, debemos pasar por algo al súper mercado, Santana se encargaba de las cosas en casa y yo soy un desastre para eso".

**Rachel.-**"Si lo recuerdo bien" – rio – "Recuerdas esa vez en la que confundiste el detergente para los trastes con el de la ropa".

La rubia se sonrojo al instante al recordar lo que había sucedido hace algunos años cuando Vivian juntas.

**Quinn.-**"Solo fue una vez….".

**Rachel.-**"Si y con eso basto para no dejarte sola otra vez….".

Las chicas caminaban por las calles de New York el aire era frio como solia ser por aquellos días, el viento rozaba sus pieles y sus cabellos, dejando que tomaran un estilo "libre" , la rubia mantenía sus manos en la bolsa de su abrigo, mientras que la morena disfrutaba de jugar con sus manos sobre el viento, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde, la hora en la que la gente salía de sus estresantes trabajos y disfrutaban de dar una caminata por el centro de la ciudad, las luces comenzaban a dibujar sombras por las calles y las estrellas se asomaban poco a poco.

Quinn no podía creer que después de tantos años de haberlo anhelado finalmente Rachel estuviera cerca de ella, podía oler el aroma de su piel por mas frio que estuviera el ambiente, podía oir su respiración y mirar como esa chica quedaba maravillada de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, no tomo demasiado tiempo para Quinn el necesitar tomar su mano, el necesitar el calor de sus abrazos o el contacto de sus cuerpos, ella estaba consiente que estaba enamorada de Rachel podría parecer tonto que a pesar de tantos años sintiera lo mismo, pero estaba convencida de lo que sentía y ni siquiera su propio subconsciente podía decirle lo contrario.

Para Rachel todo aquello que estaba sucediendo la asustaba, ella siempre quería tener el control de la situación y ahora no tenia ni el control de su propio cuerpo, pensaba que Quinn había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron, parecía mas madura, mas inteligente y mas decidida, su mirada un poco mas profunda pero cada vez que sonreía era la misma Quinn Fabray que conoció en la secundaria, Rachel también estaba consiente que por mas que ella quisiera negarlo, negárselo a todos e incluso a ella misma, su cuerpo no le mentía cada vez que la rubia estaba cerca, había tanto dolor guardado en su corazón que le cansaba recordarlo, pero ahí mismo en esas calles mágicas de New York con las cosas como iban no quería estar con otra persona a su lado que no fuese Quinn Fabray.

Una chica de estatura media un poco mas alta que la morena se les acerco.

**Katy.-**"Hola disculpen…" – toco el hombro de la morena. – "Son ustedes Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry?" – sonaba emocionada.

**Quinn.-**"Si" – sonrió reconociendo que podía tratarse de una fan.

**Katy.-**"Ay por Dios lo sabia, lo sabia venia caminando atrás de ustedes desde hace unas cuadras y no sabia si hablarles o no".

**Quinn.-**"Debería asustarme por eso…" – dijo en broma.

**Katy.-**"Wow Quinn he visto todos los cortos que diriges espero que pronto hagas una de tus películas".

**Quinn.-**"Gracias" – sonrió discretamente.

**Katy.-**"Y tu Rachel Dios aún recuerdo el día que te vie en la primera obra que presentaste…".

**Rachel.-**"Oh Gracias…espero no haberlo hecho tan mal".

**Katy.-**"Que dices estuviste estupenda… ahora que lo recuerdo si, si es cierto Quinn tu estuviste ahí, no tenía idea que se conocieran".

**Rachel.-**"Es una larga historia".

**Katy.-**"Puedo tener una foto de ustedes?".

La rubia miro a Rachel esperando su aprobación.

**Rachel.-**"Si por supuesto".

La chica saco su celular y se puso en medio de las dos, tomando una fotografía.

**Quinn.-**"Espera saca una con este también" - le dio su celular.

**Katy.-**"Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad no pensé que fueran tan accesibles imaginaba que eran…".

**Quinn.-**"Que Rachel era una diva, si lo es" – el golpe en el hombro de la rubia no tardo en llegar. – "Auchhh…. Y además es súper agresiva".

La chica comenzó a reir, mientras Rachel mostraba su cara de "enojada", pronto la madre de la chica le llamo y tuvo que retirarse sin antes darles un abrazo.

**Rachel.-**"Oye por que le dices eso a la chica, pensara que si soy una diva" –

**Quinn. -**"Humilde, humilde….diría yo".

Después de pasar al supermercado las chicas regresaron al departamento, era extraño llegar y no escuchar a Santana peleando.

**Quinn.-**"Hogar dulce hogar…." – dejo las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa.

**Rachel.-"**En definitiva necesito dormir" – se sentó sobre el sofá.

**Quinn.-**"Oye recuerda que debes llegar temprano a tus llamados" – se sentó cerca de ella, que por falta de cálculo termino poniendo su mano al lado de la de Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Eso siempre lo he sabido" – miraba la mano de la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel….".

**Rachel.-**"Si…".

La rubia trago saliva, respiro profundo y se decidió, acerco su mano a la de la morena, con mucha valentía y sin querer pensarlo mucho, apretó la mano de la chica que estaba a su lado sin poder moverse, la rubia al notar como la morena respiraba agitadamente se acercó poco a poco con su otra mano toco la cara de la morena que eran tan suave como el terciopelo, Rachel perdía su mirada en los labios de Quinn, mientras que la rubia se acercaba cada vez mas para tocar los labios de la morena.

Pero sin mucho aviso la rubia se retracto y sacudió su cabeza.

**Quinn.-**"Es hora de dormir" - se levando y subió a su cuarto.

**Rachel.-**"No.. es…cierto…." – aun podía sentirse mareada por lo que sucedía, si la rubia no se hubiese retractado ella no le hubiese impedido nada.

¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn?-


	7. La hora de la verdad

Capítulo 7: "La hora de la verdad"

Cuando la rubia llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta, se recargo sobre la pared y deseaba estar ebria para poder justificar lo que había pasado, aunque no había pasado nada grabe pero pudo haber pasado…

**Quinn.-**"Estúpida Quinn tienes que arruinarlo todo".

Mientras en la sala la morena no lograba comprender que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué pasaba en la cabeza de la rubia?, no entendía por que se había ido de esa manera, pero aun no entendía por qué ella no pudo reaccionar al momento.

Día 11.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas iban como si nada, las chicas se encontraron en el set de filmación donde todos estaban rodeándolas y sin darles el espacio suficiente para que pudieran hablar o mínimo decirse "Hola".

**Andy.-**"Oye Quinn el jefe quiere que leas esto y que firmes aquí, necesito que me pases las cartas de recomendación de Sara y a las 3 tienes junta en la oficina".

**Quinn.-**"Acaso nunca traes buenas noticias".

**Andy.-**"Por cierto Michael no vendrá hoy así que tendrás que grabar sus escenas". – Michael era el director que se encargaba de filmar las escenas exteriores.

**Quinn.-**"Algo mas" – dijo seriamente.

**Andy.-**"Mmm no".

La rubia camino hacia su oficina mientras a lo lejos miraba como Rachel platicaba con sus compañeros de reparto, aunque ella amaba ser la parte creativa de la televisión a veces deseaba no estar tan estresada, Rachel al miro a lo lejos y la siguió con la mirada.

El transcurso del día siguió su rumbo y en ningún momento pudieron conversar o mirarse, poco después de las 7 cuando todos ya se marchaban Rachel invento uno que otro pretexto para poder quedarse.

**Rachel.-**"Andy?".

**Andy.-**"Oh Rachel me asustaste" – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho.

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento no fue mi intensión".

**Andy.-**"Esta bien".- la chica miraba hacia la oficina- "¿Deseas algo?"

**Rachel.-**"Oh sabes donde esta Quinn?".

**Andy.-**"Ah si se ha ido temprano tenía una junta".

**Rachel.-**"Mier…." – dijo por lo bajo -"Esta bien, gracias"

**Andy.-**"Asi que ustedes dos se conocen desde hace mucho?".

**Rachel.-**"Algo, íbamos juntas en la secundaria".

**Andy.-**"Wow, ya me la imagino seguro que era del grupo de nerds de la escuela"- rio.

**Rachel.-**"No, no para nada ella en realidad era una cheerio".

**Andy.-**"¿Qué?".

**Rachel.-**"Si, en realidad era la capitana de las porristas".

**Andy.-**"No lo puedo creer, siempre me ha dado la pinta de intelectual".

**Rachel.-**"Pues…".

**Andy.-**"Y tu también eras porrista, supongo que ahí se hicieron amigas".

**Rachel.-**"No, no" – miro al suelo- "Mas bien ella y yo no éramos precisamente amigas".

**Andy.-**"Mmm no lo dudo, ya me extrañaba que tuviera amigas con el carácter que tiene".

**Rachel.-**"Ella es increíble es solo que se exige demasiado".

**Andy.-**"Parece que la conoces bien".

**Rachel.-**"Mejor de lo que creo".

**Andy.-**"No entiendo , pensé que …".

**Rachel.-**"Déjalo, es una larga historia, será mejor que te la cuente después".

**Andy.-**"De acuerdo tienes razón".

**Rachel.-**"Gracias, debo irme".

Se dio la media vuelta.

**Andy.-**"Oye necesitas que te lleve a tu casa?".

**Rachel.-**"No esta bien quiero caminar un rato".

**Andy.-**"Bueno, nos vemos mañana recuerda que tienes llamado temprano".

La chica asintió con la cabeza y salió del set de grabación, camino poco y después tomo el subterráneo, saco de su bolso su celular y sin pensarlo mucho marco, el teléfono sono y sono hasta que alguien al otro lado contesto.

**-*Finn.-**"_Bueno?"_

**-*Rachel.-**"Hola, Finn soy Rachel".

**-*Finn.-**"Rach…Rachel…".

**-*Rachel.-**"Disculpa que te moleste no debí haber llamado….".

**-*Finn.-**"Espera no cuelgues, ¿cómo estás?".

**-*Rachel.-**"Bien, haciendo cosas por aquí, por allá, ¿Tu, como estas?".

**-*Finn.-**"Me da gusto, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar".

**-*Rachel.-**"Si, Finn lo siento…" – dijo con la voz algo cortada.

**-*Finn.-**"Esta bien Rach, necesitamos hablar sabes…".

**-*Rachel.-**"Lo se, lo se, pero ahora mismo no puedo".

**-*Finn.-**"Esta bien, lo entiendo sabes que te espero solo no me hagas esperar mucho".

**-*Rachel.-**"Gracias, debo colgar hablamos luego".

**-*Finn.-**"Rachel, te amo".

La morena sintió que esas palabras atravesaban su corazón como cuchillos, el chico colgó antes de esperar una respuesta y la verdad es que ella no tenía algo para decir, bajo del subterráneo y camino unas cuantas calles, paso por aquel teatro donde había sido su primera obra extrañaba los escenarios y la nostalgia se podía sentir en el aire, camino un poco más hasta llegar al departamento donde solía vivir hace unos años junto a Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al lugar, subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento, se quedo parada frente a ella y comenzó a recordar muchas cosas sobre su pasado, las imágenes de la boda, la parte donde Quinn la beso, la noche anterior , su corazón palpitaba enloquecidamente salio a la calle para tomar un poco de aire y tomo un taxi para poder regresar a su casa.

Algunas horas después Quinn regresaba a su departamento estaba cansada como casi siempre el reloj marcaba las 10 pm entro al lugar y vio a Rachel mirando por la ventana.

**Quinn.-**"Buenas noches". – dijo para romper el hielo.

La morena seguía perdida en las luces de la ciudad.

Quinn lo pudo notar y solamente dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, se quitó el abrigo y se acercó a la morena.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel ¿Estas bien?".

Ni bien avisado la morena se dio la media vuelta, tenía algunas lágrimas en su cara y de forma casi impredecible le dio una bofetada la rubia que la dejo en Shock.

**Quinn.-**"Que rayos!".

**Rachel.-**"Como te atreviste Quinn Fabray como, como demonios pudiste dejarme, como pudiste…" – a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de la morena, su voz se iba quebrando.

La rubia la miraba impactada y le dolia verla llorar.

**Rachel.-**"¿Por qué regresaste?" – la miro – "Quien te crees que eres para cambiar mi vida cada que se te antoja".

**Quinn.-**"No, no entiendo…".

**Rachel.-**"¿Por qué fuiste al dia de mi boda Quinn?".

La rubia podía ver en los ojos de la morena una enorme rabia, que incluso la estaba comenzando a asustar.

**Rachel.-**"¿Por qué me besaste?".

Quinn finalmente había escuchado que la morena reconocía lo que paso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenía mucho que decirle, la rubia sentía como las palabras querían salir de su cuerpo pero no podían.

Rachel esperando una respuesta y al ver que la rubia no contestaba nada sonrio sarcásticamente y decidió marcharse.

**Quinn.-**"¿Quieres saber porque?"- Intento detener a la morena.

**Rachel.-"**Te escucho".

**Quinn.-**"No podía dejar que te casaras Rachel, no podía…no podía imaginarte con otra persona, no quería que estuvieras con alguien mas….alguien que no fuera…".

La morena esperaba ansiosa esas palabras.

**Quinn.-**"Porque te amo…porque te he amado desde que tengo memoria, porque te he amado todo este tiempo, porque jamás me había sentido así por alguien , porque me moría de celos de saber que preferías estar con el, porque tenía miedo de verte con alguien que no fuera yo". - finalmente las palabras habían salido.

Rachel estaba paralizada, jamás había visto a la rubia llorar de esa manera, ¿Había escuchado bien?,¿Quinn estaba enamorada de ella?...¿Era una especie de broma?.

**Quinn. -**"Vamos no te quedes callada, esta es la parte en donde me rompes el corazón diciéndome que solo me quieres como amiga". – dijo limpiando sus ojos.

La morena se sintió un tanto mareada, pero como pudo se acercó a la rubia la miro a los ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, podía sentir a su corazón palpitar, sus pulmones iban también muy rápido, algo en su interior una ola de adrenalina la invadía y tenia la sensación de saber lo que venía a continuación , esa sensación que te empuja a hacer las cosas y que llena todo tu cuerpo, que no deja ni un centímetro sin sentirla.

La morena se impulso sobre sus pies y se alzo tomando con fuerza la camisa de la rubia haciéndola un remolino con su mano, mientras que con la otra atrajo la cara de Quinn besándola fuertemente, había deseado tanto besarla, había deseado tanto que Quinn le dijera que estaba enamorada de ella, que la única manera en la que siempre imagino responder era asi.

Los labios de la morena apretaban fuertemente los de la rubia, quien parecía algo sorprendía, pero pronto y de la manera más ágil posible tomo la cintura de la morena entre sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, estaba harta de peleas, harta de excusas, harta de todo , solo quería besarla sin importar que pasara después, no había mañana, no había nada que no fuera ese beso.

La boca de la rubia dejo paso a la de Rachel que necesitaba tanto sentir el cuerpo de Quinn, todo lo que habían callado desde hace tantos años se estaba expresando en la mejor manera en la que dos cuerpos pueden hablar, la respiración de ambas se comenzaba a agitar, la morena no sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer, jamás había besado a una chica, después de Quinn…

Las manos de la rubia descubrieron el cabello que caía por los hombros de la morena mientras con sus dedos rozaba el cuello de la chica, sus mentes se habían apagado, cuando la rubia soltó brevemente el cuerpo de la morena, Rachel reacciono atrayéndolo nuevamente contra el suyo ahora ella misma sosteniendo la cintura de la rubia y besándola de nuevo ahora con mas fuerza (si era posible).

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…".

La rubia se alejo un poco tratando de recobrar el aliento que parecía habérsele ido por completo , mientras miraba a la joven diva enfrente de ella, con los labios rojos y con la mirada iluminada, la morena le sonrió complemente.

**Quinn .-**"¿Es, es…esto real?".

* * *

_notas de la autora_

_Hola!, ya les debia varios capitulos, odienme no les culpo u_u_

_igual espero les hayan gustado estos que acabo de subir, ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que harian ustedes?_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico :)_

_ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia. _


	8. ¿A que estas jugando?

"A que estas jugando?".

La rubia se alejo un poco tratando de recobrar el aliento que parecía habérsele ido por completo , mientras miraba a la joven diva enfrente de ella, con los labios rojos y con la mirada iluminada, la morena le sonrió complemente.

Quinn .-"¿Es, es…esto real?".

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente la mirada de la rubia se reflejaba en la mirada de Rachel, en un acto súbito por huir la rubia intento darse la media vuelta.

**Rachel.-**"No Quinn..esta vez no puedes huir, no". – la sujeto del brazo antes de que pudiese moverse.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel, tu, solo estas confundida no tienes que…". Dijo haciendo gestos con su cara.

La morena veía la indecisión y duda en los ojos de la rubia, entonces sin pensarlo mucho volvió a besar brevemente los labios de la chica que tenia enfrente de ella, la miro miro los ojos de Quinn con tanta ternura, una expresión poco utilizada por la chica, sujeto con su mano derecha el rostro de la rubia quien la miraba expectante, la morena dibujaba con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"No puedes dejarme asi, no lo hagas de nuevo". – le dijo bajito.

Quinn estaba viviendo el momento mas surrealista en su vida, no podía creerlo, no había palabras que describieran lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, solo podía respirar y esperar.

**Quinn.-**"Es que, de todas las cosas que esperaba que pasaran no esperaba esto"- dijo sinceramente – "Estas segura que no estoy soñando o es una especie de broma".

**Rachel.-**"Es cierto todo lo que me dijiste?".

**Quinn.-**"¿Qué cosa?".

**Rachel.-**"Que, que estas enamorada de mi desde la secundaria".

**Quinn.-**"Si, bueno no es que lo supiera entonces no podía ponerle un nombre pero lo podía sentir".

**Rachel.-**"No lo puedo creer" – sonrió – "Quinn Fabray enamorada de mi" - se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. – "Es decir que diría medio instituto si se enterara!, imagino la cara de todos, no no imagino la cara de Sue".

La rubia solo miraba a la chica caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, escuchando como no dejaba de hablar, pero aunque quisiera ponerle atención lo único que podía atender era a saber si aquello realmente estaba sucediendo.

**Quinn.-**"Rach, Rach…¿estas bien?".

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento, suelo hablar demasiado no?"- dijo casi pidiendo disculpas.

**Quinn.-**"¿Por qué aun no me has golpeado, o reclamado?.

**Rachel.-**"De que me hablas".

**Quinn.-**"Te dije que…." – guardo silencio – "lo que sentía y luego me besaste, nos…bueno, que significa eso?"- Estaba confundida.

**Rachel.-**"De acuerdo, no te puedo decir que yo también estaba enamorada de ti desde secundaria, porque jamás me lo plantee, no es de ese tipo de cosas que sueles pensar, pero con el tiempo, con nosotras viviendo en NY, con la manera en la que me sentía contigo me di cuenta que había algo más, pero luego tu desapareciste de pronto y me lastimaste de verdad Quinn yo…." –

El pequeño monologo de la morena se vio interrumpido por el timbre que tocaba a horas muy inapropiadas de la noche.

**Quinn.-**"Podemos fingir que no estamos"- dijo en voz baja.

La morena intento retomar sus líneas pero la puerta estaba siendo golpeada fuertemente.

**Quinn.-**"Quien puede ser tan noche"- se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Cuando miro atraves de ella se encontró con Tim quien parecía algo pasado de copas.

**Quinn.-**"Debo abrir" – miro a Rachel. Y al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta.

**Quinn.-**"Tim que haces aquí?".

**Tim.-**"Solo venía a saludar" – el chico apenas y podía enfocar su mirada en la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Dios estas echo un desastre".

**Tim.-**"Lo siento, solo venia a eso enserio, me retiro" – dijo sonriendo.

**Rachel.-**"Estoy segura de que no podrá ni siquiera tomar el ascensor"

**Tim.-**"Cyndi?".

**Quinn.-**"Te pediré un taxi de acuerdo".

**Rachel.-**"No, déjalo entrar puede quedarse en…".

**Tim.-**"¿Se conocen?".

La rubia estaba un poco nerviosa, Tim podía hacer cosas estúpidas mientras estaba en ese estado y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con Rachel.

Día 12

La noche paso sin más novedad que el chico tropezando con las escaleras y las chicas poniendo pausa a su plática, el sol de la mañana se dejaba ver por las ventanas del departamento, Quinn esperaba en la cocina con dos vasos de café caliente para sus invitados.

**Tim.-**"Buenos días" – dijo entrando por la cocina un recién levantándose.

Quinn ni siquiera le respondió simplemente le alcanzo la tasa con café, mirándolo fulminantemente.

Por la puerta también aparecía la morena con una buena actitud saludando a todos.

**Rachel.-**"Buenos días".

**Tim.-**"Q, lo siento no debi venir anoche, se que fue lo que dije la ultima vez pero te juro que no volverá a ocurrir".

Las cosas comenzaban a parecerle sospechosas a Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Esta bien Tim".

**Tim.-**"Me disculpas?".

**Quinn.-** lo miro y después sonrió – "Si, está todo bien".

**Tim.-**"Y también una disculpa a ti Rachel, no es la mejor impresión que puedo dar cierto".

**Rachel.-**"La verdad es que no".

**Tim.-**"Ustedes dos se conocen desde hace mucho?".

Las chicas se miraron y guardaron silencio, hasta que la morena decidió hablar.

**Rachel.-**"Algo".

**Tim.-**"Oh espera!, es cierto todo tiene sentido ahora, tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry no es así?".

**Quinn.-**"Timm…"

**Rachel.-**"Pues si creo que si".

**Tim.-**"Eres idéntica a cómo te describió Q, no puedo creer no haberte reconocido antes"

La rubia no podía imaginar un momento más incómodo que ese mismo, aunque no tenía nada mas con Tim, no era el momento para que Rachel se enterara y menos de parte de él, ella esperaba decírselo apenas tuviera oportunidad.

**Quinn.-**"Tim, ya debes irte a tu casa, no?, tienes llamado".

**Tim.-**"Lo siento señorita jefa" – dijo en tono de burla.

Quinn suspiro con un poco de frustración, después miro la cara encantadora del Rachel quien la miraba de una forma tan especial que hacia que se le olvidara lo que estaba diciendo.

**Quinn.-**"Basta Tim…".

**Tim.-**"Bueno chicas vámonos al set o mi jefa que es algo gruñona se va poner mal".

**Rachel.-**"Bueno voy por mis cosas y regreso".

La rubia no pretendía que las cosas tomaran ese camino pero no podía hacer más, pronto los tres se encontraban en el auto de Tim quien había insistido en llevarlas aun incluso en contra de las muecas que había hecho Quinn.

**Tim.-**"Bien señoritas, servidas".

**Rachel.-**"Gracias, ire a dejar esto, los veo después" – dijo mientras miraba únicamente a la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Gracias, Tim"- se dio la media vuelta pero el chico le hablo.

**Tim.-**"Oye de verdad disculpa si hice algo que te incomodara".

**Quinn.-**"Ya paso Tim, pero por favor que no se vuelva a repetir, ya no puedes venir a mi casa a mitad de la noche, no mas".

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía partir a quien seguía siendo la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Quinn llego a su oficina, se sento y quería asimilar muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero lo único que podía recordar era ese beso, ese mismo instante en el que se rompió todo equilibrio en su mundo, todo gracias a Rachel, no tenia idea de que había sido ni porque, pero estaba convencida de que tenia que repetirlo.

A medio día, Quinn tuvo que hacerse cargo de algunas escenas donde Rachel estaba trabajando, lo que le estaba dificultando su propio trabajo, era imposible tratar de concentrarse cuando tenia enfrente a la chica que había besado la noche anterior.

**Quinn.-**"Corte!"- resoplo – "Vamos a repetir la escena".

**Rachel.-**"¿Qué?"- dijo mirando enojada a la rubia – "Pero si la escena esta bien, no podemos repetirla, lo hemos hecho docenas de veces y la escena esta bien".

Todos el set de grabación miraron impactados a la morena que acababa de contestarle a la directora de grabación más exigente de toda la cadena de televisión. Quinn no supo ni que cara poner, ¿Qué debía decirle?, era la mirada fulminante de Rachel contra su corazón latiendo al mil por esos ojos que la ponían tan nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"La escena se repite"- dijo elevando el tono de su voz.

**Rachel.-**"Pero… pero la escena esta bien".

Parecia que incluso el cielo se había vuelto color gris, que los rayos comenzaban a aparecer sobre el set de grabación, Quinn no podía dejar que su trabajo se viera afectado por lo que sentía, por otro lado Rachel tenia planes "diferentes".

**Quinn.-**"Rachel Berry a mi oficina"- dijo mirándola retadoramente – "Los demás tómense un descansó".

La morena sin mas escandalo se dirigía triunfante a la oficina de Quinn, mientras que la rubia le seguía detrás, pensando en que demonios le iba a decir respecto a que no podía mantener esa actitud en el trabajo, cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerro.

**Quinn.-**"Escucha Rachel no puedes…" – No alcanzo mucho a decir cuando las manos de la morena la llevaron contra la pared, mientras que los labios de Rachel besaban cálidamente los suyos, la rubia tomo aire para poder respirar después de aquella situación tan inesperada.

**Rachel.-**"Creo que esta escena debe repetirse" – Le dijo mientras volvía a besar a la chica, esta vez Quinn tomo entre sus brazos la cintura de la morena, para hacer de aquel beso algo más intenso, mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas agitada, finalmente se separaron.

Rachel aun mantenía sus brazos sobre el cuello de la rubia, mientras le sonreía.

**Rachel.-**"Siento haberte dicho eso allá afuera, pero me estaba muriendo de ganas de besarte" – dijo agachando la mirada por la vergüenza que le daba confesar sus sentimientos.

**Quinn.-**"Eres increíble Rachel Berry".

**Rachel.-**"Eso dicen".

**Quinn.-**"Oye creo que necesitamos hablar…".

La morena la solto y suspiro, se alejo un poco mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño sillón dentro de la oficina.

**Rachel.-**"Hablar?, de verdad, pero, siempre que hablamos terminamos diciendo cosas y no resolvemos nada"

**Quinn.-**"Hay cosas que necesito decirte y …además en que momento te enamoraste de mi o que…".

**Rachel.-**"Enamorarme?, jamás te he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti" – Le dijo para testearla un poco.

**Quinn.-**"Pero y el beso y…" – estaba más que confundida.

**Rachel.-**"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que te parece si hablamos esta noche?".

**Quinn.-**"Esta noche?".

**Rachel.-**"Si, hare un par de ajustes para que podamos estar tranquilas hoy".

**Quinn.-**"Eso es como una cita?".

**Rachel.-**"Una cita" – rio –" No , no eres tan afortunada como para tener una cita con Rachel Barbra Berry"

La rubia se quedó sin palabras.

**Rachel.-**"Hablamos esta noche Q"- le dijo tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la morena salió de la habitación la rubia sentía que todos su mundo estaba cambiando de una manera tan acelerada, pero estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel que no le importaba nada.

**Quinn.-**"A que estás jugando Rachel…".


End file.
